


An Unusual Arrangement

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural Destiel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: *prequel to Destiny*The last thing Dean ever expected was to be willing to share his girlfriend. No, strike that, it wasn’t the last thing, the last thing was to be sharing his girlfriend with his baby brother Sam. Add in the Angel of the Lord Castiel and he honestly wondered how his life got so fucked up that this was the best thing in it. EVENTUAL DESTIEL IN LATER CHAPTERS





	1. Chapter 1

**1**  
The last thing Dean ever expected was to be willing to share his girlfriend. No, strike that, it wasn’t the last thing, the last thing was to be sharing his girlfriend with his baby brother Sam. Add in the Angel of the Lord Castiel and he honestly wondered how his life got so fucked up that this was the best thing in it. But as much as it screamed NOT NORMAL, the polyamorous relationship between the brothers, the angel and the small woman named Snow made everything in his life so much better. It did for everyone involved. So fuck what the outside world thought. He had someone to hold, he had his family and he had his job. Life didn’t get much better then this.


	2. 2

**2**  
Snow was never normal, not in any sense of the word. her parents had named her after a weather pattern for heaven’s sake. So when she discovered she was polyamorous she wasn’t so much upset as she was confused. It wasn’t something talked about in schools or in groups. If she had been gay or bisexual or transgendered or any other number of things she could have found answers easily. But because no one talked about being poly she struggled most of her life to accept that she could indeed love more then one person and want to be in a relationship with them.   
In college the small girl with the jet black hair had tried to be monogamous and it had been a disaster. She had boyfriends that she thought she loved but then someone would walk by and catch her eye and she would wander off in that direction. She got a name as being a cheater and it hurt. She didn’t want to hurt the people she was with but she felt caged in when she was in a monogamous relationship. And casual ones left her feeling alone and dirty.  
Help finally found her in the form of a human sexuality course that she took to fill out her college courses. She was in for nursing but something about the course caught her eye. The teacher was a little more liberal then most and instead of teaching the basics he actually did research into ALL sexualities and pairings. He mentioned polyamorous in a passing lecture and she had latched on to it. When she approached her prof to find out where he got his information she was embraced with acceptance and understanding. He led her to the right people and after many long hours of tears and talking she finally understood her desires. And even better she learned there were others out there like her. She left college with more confidence in herself then she had ever felt in her life and when she had told her parents of it they had accepted without question. Life was going great and she was happy. She didn’t have any long term relationships but she was looking and eager.   
Enter two brothers named Winchester and their sidekick angel. 


	3. 3

**3** _(present day)_  
“Snow?” Sam’s voice called through the bunker as Dean, Cas and Snow watched some Dr. Sexy late one evening.   
“Here Sam.” she called to her partner. Sam was the one who surprised Snow the most, he was so calm and patient in his every day life but in a relationship he was the one in control. He tended to need more aggression then either Dean or Castiel. He was a nice balance to the other two.  
“We’re going to be late for the movie.” Sam said coming in and seeing them all curled up against each other on the sofa. He felt the momentary flit of jealousy that always came but Sam thought it was more a left over remnant of his upbringing then any real emotion. He was supposed to feel possessive and jealous so he did. But how could he resent the people who made him feel loved?  
“I was waiting on you lumberjack.” she said kissing both Dean and Cas gently before getting off the sofa. Cas took her place in Dean’s side and Sam was also glad of that. With Snow in their lives Dean finally had the push he needed to admit his feelings for the angel. Sam might not be interested in either of them, Dean was his brother for god’s sake, but seeing them together, finally, made him happy.   
“Lumberjack?” he asked handing Snow her coat. Her midnight hair was pulled back into a long ponytail to trail over her pale shoulder. The light blue top she wore complimented both her skin tones and ice coloured eyes beautifully.  
“Would you rather Moose?” she teased him with a pat on the cheek.  
“If I’m Moose then you’re Mouse.” he kissed her nose and she laughed. They said good bye to the others and headed out.  
Dean had finally let Sam take the Impala on their dates even though he still had a strict no sex in the backseat rule. A rule they had all broken with Snow on multiple occasions. They drove to the local theatre and Snow couldn’t help notice how many women looked at Sam with interest. She wrapped her arm around his and pressed into his side. Sam smiled down at her while he got their popcorn.  
They chose seats in the back of the theatre, partly because they knew they’d be making out ten minutes into the movie and partly because Sam was too tall to be anywhere else. He could block off the entire screen even while slouching.   
The lights dimmed and Snow leaned into Sam while the opening scene was taking place. Neither of them really wanted to see a movie but it was a nice place to be alone and close to each other. Snow placed a hand on Sam’s thigh as soon as the movie started and Sam tensed. Snow smiled but didn’t move her hand. When the movie got louder Sam grabbed her hand and placed it on his already hard crotch. Snow obliged his silent request by palming him through his heavy denim. Sam’s eyes slid shut and Snow watched him intently. He was always so much fun to watch, his urge for control even extending to his own facial expressions. Sam fucked like every time was his last time.   
Reaching up to turn his head in her direction Snow captured Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss. He had to slouch but he eagerly kissed her back. His tongue forced itself into her mouth and he tasted like salted popcorn. Snow’s entire body tightened in response to his kisses. She knew that for the next few hours she would have no control over what he did to her, his desire for dominance a thrill. Sam stopped her hand from moving and reached over to lift her up by the hips. Snow glanced around but saw that not one single person was paying them any attention as Sam dropped her into his lap. She straddled his thighs and groaned when his hardness connected with her wet core. Sam lowered his head to suck at her pulse point leaving a dark bruise she would wear for days. He loved to mark her and it was almost a competition with Dean to see who could make the mark last the longest.   
“You are so hot.” Sam whispered against her ear as he pushed her hips down so he could grind against her. She began to pant and he had barely touched her yet.   
“Touch me Sam.” she begged against his lips. In the background there was an explosion but neither of them heard it.  
Sam ran his hands up her side before cupping her bra less tits. It was another demand he had made of her, when it was his night she wore no bra or underwear. He lifted her shirt and leaned in to take a hard nipple into his mouth. With teeth and tongue he lavished attention on the peak while Snow buried her hands in his hair and pulled harshly. It was enough to make Sam growl against her. He pressed his teeth into her soft skin until she gasped. Grinning he moved to the other breast to do the same thing. She was panting and writhing on top of him when he was done.  
“Impala, now.” Sam growled pulling her shirt back down to cover her. She scrambled off of his lap and he yanked her by the hand to the parking garage.   
The place was deserted as Sam opened the back door to let Snow in. He crawled in after her and pinned her against the seat with his large frame and assaulted her mouth. Each kiss was a mix of tongues and nipping teeth. Snow panted and moaned against him while Sam worked his hand into her pants. No underwear meant he was met with a nice wet woman. He slid two fingers inside of her with no preparation and Snow arched in under him.   
“Sam…” she moaned out and he nipped at her collarbone. He worked his fingers inside of her, her tight little core clenching around the intrusion.  
“So wet Snow, always so wet.” he praised her. He loved that no matter the time of day, the place or the company he could sink his fingers into her and she would be ready and willing.   
“Please Sam.” she begged and he used his thumb to stroke her clit. She let out a scream which he swallowed with his own mouth. He was rock hard in his pants and leaned back to give her what she wanted. His shoulders were pressed against the roof of the Impala but he didn’t care. Especially not when Snow took his hard aching cock into her mouth. He wrapped one hand in her hair and pushed her down onto him further. Lots of practice had prepared her to deep throat the overly large man and she managed to take almost all of him down. She bobbed up and down a few times before Sam was pulling her off roughly. He stripped off her pants as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap before thrusting up into her. Snow screamed and this one he let go free. He dug fingers into her hips and knew there would be bruises.   
“Ride me Snow.” he demanded of her and she gladly complied. Roughly he lifted her up and slammed her back down onto him and she let out those wonderful noises he loved so much. He leaned in and lifted her shirt with his teeth before latching on to a nipple again. He didn’t let up any pressure when she was moving so he ended up tugging on the peak while she bounced. It was a overwhelming sensation and in minutes it had Snow screaming his name and clenching around him. She covered him in her wetness and soon Sam was shouting her name and burying himself deep inside of her with his own release. Snow slumped against him panting and heavy lidded.   
“Good girl, you did so good baby.” Sam murmured into her ear as she recovered. Her insides were still twitching around him. Soon though she began to shiver in the cool interior of the car.  
“Want to go home or go back inside?” he asked her gently lifting her head to look into her blissed out eyes. She gave him a weak lopsided smile while processing this words.   
“I need to get some Christmas shopping done.” she slurred out. She really wanted nothing more then to curl up in Sam’s lap and take a nap.   
“Me too.” he said before kissing her. This kiss was tender and lazy. His fingers were wrapped in her silken hair holding her still while he licked into her mouth. Soon though Snow was squirming on top of him again.   
“Or we could…” she said rising up and dropping back down on top of him again. Sam could feel his seed inside of her but that didn’t stop his cock from growing hard again.   
“My god I love you.” Sam smiled gripping her firmly by the hips again.   
“Of course you do.” she grinned down at him before they set into a heavy rhythm of rise and fall that shook the Impala and gave the security guards some interesting footage to watch.


	4. 4

4  
Snow had been walking home from work one late night when she was attacked. She still didn’t really know what it was that hit her from behind but before she could even scream out there were three men there hacking the thing to bits and catching it on fire. Snow, never one to be phased by much, had watched and waited for an explanation.  
“Ugh, hi. I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and this is Castiel. I know you might be wondering what that was…” the tall long haired man had said to her with his hands raised as if to calm her.  
“Don’t care.” she shrugged. “I’m Snow.” she said introducing herself to the three absolutely drool worthy men in front of her. It had been a while since she had found her attention drawn towards any man let alone three. But something about these three made her mind drift to all kinds of interesting ideas.  
“You don’t care?” the shorter man she assumed was Dean had asked her in surprise.  
“Nope, its gone and I’m not.” she said. Her eyes drifted to the quiet one in the background, the man with the blue eyes and the trench coat who seemed to be watching her intently.  
“Oh, alright then.” Sam said looking at his brother. The silence became awkward and then Castiel made it even more awkward.  
“You are very beautiful.” the angel said and both brothers groaned.  
“Cas!” Dean snapped and the man looked at him puzzled.  
“Do you not think she is beautiful?” he asked Dean who turned a bright red.   
“Cas!” Dean scolded him yet again.  
“I think you’re very beautiful as well Castiel.” Snow said smiling at the man who gave her a gracious tilt of the head.  
“Alright then…I guess we should be going.” Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“I can’t offer you much but I can make a mean plate of spaghetti.” Snow said suddenly. She didn’t want her time to end with the three men so she did what she always did, fell back on food.  
“Oh we don’t expect any payment.” Sam said quickly.  
“I also make a great apple pie.” she said hoping desert would convince the men to stay.  
“Did you say pie?” Dean asked with his eyes glazing over at the word. Snow smiled and nodded.  
“I guess we can take one meal.” Sam nodded. He was staring at her in a way that would normally have made her uncomfortable, like he wanted to see what was on the inside. But instead she shivered and turned to lead them back to her apartment.


	5. 5

5 (present day)  
It was Dean’s night, and as always it involved either music, old movies or working on the cars in the bunkers garage. Snow didn’t mind, she enjoyed anything that she did with Dean. He was slowly teaching her the mechanics of a car and all about the music that had become popular before he was even born. Her own taste in music was quite varied. She took the opportunity to get him to talk, about anything and everything. Just listening to Dean’s voice was soothing and brought them closer then any romantic dates ever could.  
Tonight it was doing an oil and filter change on the Impala, Dean’s one and only true love. Although he had assured Snow she was a close second. And she must feel the same way because she was in just a black tank top and jeans being covered in black grease spots.  
“Can you hand me that wrench?” Dean called from under the car where he was in just his jeans and also covered in oil. It was so hot Snow had to resist the urge to just undo his jeans and start sucking on him right now. Instead she went to the bench where the tools were kept and grabbed the wrench. AC/DC was coming from the stereo and Snow began to sing along.   
“I love it when you sing.” Dean said surprising her by being right behind her instead of in under the car where she had last seen him. She jumped before turning around and he gave her his patented half grin.   
“You’re covered in grease.” she said trailing her fingers over the splotch on his chest. The anti possession tattoo stood out in stark relief and she trailed her fingers over that too. Dean let his breath out slowly.  
“So are you Snowflake.” he said using his pet name for her. He let the tool drop from his hand and wrapped his hands around her waist. With a quick lift he placed her on the tool bench pressing between her legs. His pouting lips were hovering over hers but he didn’t close the distance between them.   
“Please Dean.” Snow whispered trying to draw him nearer with her legs. They wrapped around Dean’s waist and tugged.   
“Always so eager aren’t you baby?” he smirked again but he finally brought his lips down to hers. She moaned at the soft wet feeling of his mouth against hers. His tongue was warm and swiped inside to taste her as he curled his fingers over her hip bones.   
“Always eager for you Dean.” she replied closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of Dean rocking her against him. Where Sam was rough and demanding Dean was always the gentler of the two. Not as gentle as Castiel but he was a happy medium in between. His fingers ran up her ribs to knead her breasts while he kissed her. His lips were perfect for kissing, plump and soft and always wet from licking. Snow enjoyed kissing him and licking along the seam of his mouth. Now she let her fingers slid through the short hair on his head.   
“You just got grease in my hair.” Dean mumbled and Snow laughed.  
“I think that means its time for a shower, don’t you?” she asked and his face broke out into a full grin. He grabbed her hand and helped her down off the table but once she was steady on her feet and walking away he slapped her on the ass. Grabbing a hand full of grease from the pan on the floor she ran after Dean who fled laughing all the way to the showers, passing an confused Castiel and a laughing Sam along the way.  
Once in the large shower room in the bunker Dean tackled Snow to the floor and held her hand above her head. She squirmed and fought and it wasn’t long before the two of them were panting and grinding against one another.   
“We should get that shower started.” Snow panted while Dean was nuzzling his way down her neck. He spotted Sam’s hickey and growled.  
“Dammit Sammy.” he said before latching on to the other side of her neck and working at his own bruise. Snow panted, arching against him as he moved his mouth on her.   
“Dean, shower now.” she demanded and Dean sighed.  
“I guess you’re right.” he said sitting back and watching her sit up. To encourage him along she pulled her dirty shirt over her head and pulled the tie out of her hair. Dean had a thing for her hair being free and loose around her breasts and right now was no different. He watched her hair cascade over her body with wide lust blown eyes.   
“If you don’t hurry Dean I’m going to take a shower without you and help myself out.” she told him. Dean shook his head but started to get up and turn on a hot shower. They helped each other out of their clothes, lots of kisses and touches along the way, and stepped into the water. Dean didn’t have her in there more then two minutes before he was picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Taking only a second to adjust the angle Snow slid herself down onto him. Dean groaned and pressed her back into the wet tile while laying his head on her shoulder.   
“God you always feel so damn good baby.” he said against her neck as he started moving inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and her lusty groans filled the entire bathroom.   
“Oh God Dean.” she panted out as he thrust into her harder. His hands gripped her ass tightly.   
“Come for me baby girl, let me feel you clench around me.” he begged as his thrusts started to become erratic. Dean fought his orgasm, he did every damn time which made her work all the more to get him there. She clamped her legs around his waist and used every bit of muscle control to tighten around him. He was moaning and grunting with each push inside of her which sent her over the edge. She threw her head back screaming his name as her entire body tightened. Dean was right there with her, yelling to the ceiling and pushing one last time as far as he could. Slowly they both slid to the floor, Dean pulling Snow into his lap as soon as they hit the floor, and let the hot water cascade over them.   
“How do you keep getting better?” Dean panted while placing a kiss on her head.   
“Ditto.” she replied just as out of breath. She reached up to grab a bar of soap and started to wash Dean of all the grease spots. He returned the favour and by the time they were clean and turning off the shower they eagerly went back to Dean’s room.   
This time was slower, softer and full of whispered love. Dean lay on top of her making sure to maintain eye contact with her while she quivered in under him. Dean had a way of making her feel so special to him, each word he spoke filled with so much love. He touched her reverently, like he was amazed he was able to. In return Snow made sure she poured every ounce of the love she felt for Dean into each word, each touch and each movement.  
“Snow, I love you so much baby.” Dean breathed against her lips as he picked up his pace and thrust deeper inside of her. He ran his callused fingers up her leg while kissing her. His tongue stroked against hers until she sucked it gently.   
“I love you too.” she sighed “You are so amazing, thank you for making my life worth living.”   
Dean’s pace started to falter as he got closer to the edge. His sweat slicked skin slid against hers as his panting got harder. With one final thrust he was shouting against her as Snow sank her nails into his shoulders again. Both of them rode out the wave together, screaming and moaning. When it was over Dean collapsed next to her and pulled her into his side.  
“We didn’t finish the oil change.” Dean chuckled and Snow nipped his ribs with her teeth playfully.  
“We could get up and do it now?” she offered but Dean just pulled her in closer to him.   
“Not even a demon could get me out of bed right now baby.” he sighed and Snow saw his eyes drifting closed. Squirming around she moved them so that Dean was laying against her and she was able to card her fingers through his hair as his breathing evened out and he went lax in sleep.   
Soon enough Castiel was slipping through the door and Snow smiled at him.  
“Did you have a good night Snow?” he asked her quietly so as not to wake their sleeping partner.   
“It was lovely Cas.” she nodded. She watched as Cas stripped off everything but his boxers and crawled into bed with them. Most of their nights ended with Cas in bed with them but tonight it was just about sleeping. He gently pulled Dean into his side as Snow got up and stretched. She grabbed Cas’s white button up and hauled it on to pad to the kitchen.  
“I thought we might go see Niagara Falls tomorrow night.” Castiel said when she returned with an apple for him and some crackers for herself.   
“I’d like that Cas, I’ve never been there.” she said quietly. Dean squirmed in his sleep and pulled Cas closer.  
“I’ll go bunk with Sam tonight. He wants you.” Snow smiled at two of her loves in one bed. Dean might love Snow but she knew that he would always need Castiel.  
“I love you Cas.” she said leaning over to kiss him goodnight.  
“I love you as well Snow.” he replied before snuggling down next to Dean.  
Snow left with a smile on her face and very happy.

 


	6. 6

Snow looked around the table and couldn’t believe how lucky she was. There were three very attractive men all looking back at her with the same interest but trying to hide it from each other. Except Castiel of course, he stared at her openly and not touching his meal.  
“Don’t like spaghetti Castiel?” she asked him as she took another sip of wine.   
“I do not require food.” he said and she thought she saw Dean flinch.  
“So what are you then?” she ventured at Dean’s reaction.  
“I am an Angel of the Lord.” Cas said proudly puffing out his chest. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam sighed.  
“You can’t go around telling people that Cas, someone is going to lock you up.” Sam tried to explain.  
“An angel? Really? Like wings and a harp and…”  
“I do not have a harp.” Cas’s eyes darkened and he glared at Dean who was choking on a large mouth full of pasta.  
“But you have wings?” she asked amazed. Why did that idea make her all tingly all over?  
“I do.” he nodded.   
“Why are you so cool with all this Snow? I mean most people would have run screaming for the hills after tonight.” Sam asked her. My god he was handsome, his hair down around his ears and curling around his collar. Snow wanted to fist her hands in it and see if it was as silky as it looked.  
“I’m not exactly normal. I mean I’m not supernatural but normal is just another word for me.” she shrugged. In truth she found it comforting to know there were big baddies out there, as well as angels to protect them all. What good was normalcy anyway?  
“What do you mean you’re not normal?” Dean asked her chugging back the rest of his beer. His lovely pouty lips wrapped round the neck of the bottle and she fought a shiver. Dear lord these men would be the death of her.  
“Ok I guess its best to just get it out there. I’m polyamorous.” she said and got three sets of quizzical eyes.   
“Well see theres straight, bi sexual, transgendered, transsexual, pan sexual…” she paused as she saw them getting lost. “Polyamorous means I can love and be with more then one person at a time. As in a relationship.”  
The two Winchesters became uncomfortable but Cas just continued to look at her. He wasn’t judging or anything, just curious.  
“Is this something unusual in humanity?” he asked and Dean swung his eyes around to stare at him in disbelief.  
“Since most people in todays society are monogamous then yes it is unusual. You don’t seem so surprised Castiel.” she said leaning on her hand and looking at him curiously.  
“The entire animal kingdom only shows rare occurrences of monogamy. It is a purely human concept really. So explain this polyamorous sexuality more please?” Cas tilted his head to look at her. A smile played on her lips.  
“I fall in love with more then one person at a time. And if those people are willing then we form a relationship where I am with them all. They don’t have to be with each other, they don’t even have to meet each other really but I prefer if we’re all in it together. Does this make any sense Cas?” she asked using the nickname the brothers had called him.  
“Do you share bedroom times?” Cas asked and Snow swore if Sam got any redder then he’d explode.  
“If they want to, but its not necessary. Its not about the sex, its not about me wanting to be with as many people as possible. Its about making a connection and exploring where it goes. But I make a connection to multiple people instead of just one.” she said.  
“So its like dating but deeper?” Sam asked.  
“Its hard to explain.” she said shyly dipping her head.   
“It sounds messed up.” Dean said and Sam scowled at him.  
“Imagine loving someone Dean, but instead of just one person it extends to two, three, four and so on. I’m not saying its for everyone, but its a lot better then being tied to someone while wanting someone else.” Snow said. She wasn’t upset at his comment, most people misunderstood the concept of polyamory.   
“I can get behind that I guess.” Dean said surprising them all.   
“Really? You Dean?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, I mean its having a woman with none of the commitment.” he shrugged.  
“Oh no Dean, there is lots of commitment. You’re committed to each other, and the other people in the relationship. If you find yourself interested in someone you don’t just go ahead and jump in bed with them. You discuss it with your partners. You decide if they might be a good fit in your pairing. Some times the person can cause more damage then good.” she said.  
“I think I would like to try it.” Cas said.  
“With who Cas? You don’t know anyone but us.” Dean teased the angel.  
“Then maybe I’d like to try it with you.” he replied.  
“Wait, wait, wait…what is everyone here saying?” Sam asked looking uncomfortable.  
“Its not something that can just be jumped in to Castiel. And I don’t think Dean or Sam are as into it as you are.” Snow laughed watching the boys trying to avoid the others eyes.   
“Dean, are you interested in Snow? Sam?” Cas asked.   
“Hey, well, listen Cas…” Dean trailed off but he was blushing.  
“I am.” Sam said making very direct eye contact with the woman. Snow smiled at him.  
“I find you very attractive and I desire physical contact with you Snow.” Cas said. Dean was watching him and he looked unhappy.  
“So that’s it? We’re going to start dating the same damn girl? This is fucked up.” Dean grumbled slouching in his chair. Snow took the opportunity to slide the fresh baked apple pie across the table in front of him. Not letting up his scowl he sank his fork and shoved a big bite into his mouth. Almost instantly his eye lit up as everyone watched him.  
“I’m in.”


	7. 7

7 (present day)  
“The water here is thought be to healing.” Castiel said as he walked arm in arm with Snow along the boardwalk by the cascading waterfalls. It was thunderous and the lights reflected off the water prettily. Snow sipped her hot chocolate while listening to all the things Cas was telling her.  
“Is there any truth to those healing waters things? I mean if there was healing water every time I heard it then the planet would be all healing waters.” she asked and Cas smiled down at her.  
“Humans do have a tendency to use God as a good excuse for scientific based occurrences.” he replied.  
“Where are we going?” Snow asked as Cas led her into a shadowed alley and pulled her so that she was wrapped in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her quickly before pulling her hands up to wrap around his neck. “To get a better look at the water.” he explained before flying them down to a ledge near the bottom of the walls. At this time of year, this close to the water, Snow should be dying from hypothermia immediately but Cas kept her wrapped in his arms and used his grace to keep her dry and warm. The booming of the water hitting the bottom of the falls was almost deafening.   
“Isn’t nature amazing?” Cas had to practically shout into her ear. She nodded and held a hand out to catch the mist surrounding them. She began to laugh as the water tickled her palm.   
“You never cease to surprise me Castiel.” she said looking over her shoulder and kissing his cheek. He brought up his hand to urge her face back to his and kissed her deeper. Cas loved kissing, he preferred that over almost anything else. And he was good at it.   
Turning in his arms Snow kept kissing him as the mist floated around them. Cas pulled her as close to him as possible and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and eager against her mouth and it made her melt. He could spend hours kissing her and often times it made her hotter then hours of foreplay ever could. It was like he was worshipping her, mesmerizing every sensation and sound he elicited from her. It wasn’t until he pulled back with a smirk that she remembered to breath.   
“I love kissing you Castiel.” she sighed leaning her head against his collar.   
“And I love kissing you Snow.” his voice rumbled against her ear. “Although it is not my favourite thing to do with you.”   
“Are you dirty talking me Cas?” she smiled and glanced up at him.  
“I am attempting yes.” he grinned. It was one of his rare full face smiles that made his eyes light up and his nose scrunch. She loved his smiles, each one having to be earned.   
“You don’t have to sweet talk me baby, you already have a free pass to my pants.” she reminded him and he chuckled.  
“Shall we go somewhere warmer?” he asked and she nodded. He flew them to a nice warm log cabin only god knew where. There was a roaring fire, a big comfy pile of blankets and pillow on the floor and Snow looked outside to see big fluffy snow flakes falling in the twilight.  
“Where are we Cas?” she asked looking around.  
“Sweden.” he said as if it was no big deal. And to him it wasn’t. He pulled her into a kiss again and started to push off the big puffy parka she had worn to see the falls. Winter in Canada was no joke and she assumed it would be even cooler here.   
“So many layers.” Cas grumbled as he pushed off her coat to find a sweater and then a tank top.   
“Its mid January at Niagara Falls Cas, I didn’t want to freeze.” she laughed at his disgruntled face. Sighing he snapped his fingers and both of their clothes were gone. Snow gasped at the sudden draft the air made against her skin.  
“Don’t worry baby, I’ll warm you up.” Cas said as he pulled her against him. Snow snorted out laughter.  
“Are you taking cues from Dean?” she asked and he laughed with her.   
“Maybe he is rubbing off on me.” he agreed.   
“I’m sure he is.” Snow leered up at him and he let out a burst of laughter. That was almost as precious as his smile to her.  
“Come on, lets get near the fire.” Snow said taking his hand and pulling him towards the warmth spreading outwards. She pulled him down to the blankets and just wrapped herself around him. She loved how soft Cas felt, his entire body like silk. His pecs were the most hardened part of his body, the muscle there defined from using his wings. She tangled her legs around his and he pulled his fingers through her hair.  
“What would you like to do tonight Cas?” she asked him as she drew little patterns on his chest with her fingers. He would twitch when she neared his ribs so she kept teasing him there.  
“I wish to hear you scream my name so loud we cause an avalanche.” he said looking into her eyes. The blue of his was disappearing the longer they were naked in each others arms. Cas wasn’t a seething mass of desire like the brothers but he was always simmering just below the surface. There were days when she was exhausted from working in the ER and wanted nothing more then to go to bed and Castiel was always the one to do just that with her. He seemed to be able to read her better then either of the humans. That’s not to say their sex wasn’t hot and steamy, Cas was just the one partner she could rely on to be more concerned with her aching feet then his own desires.  
“Is that physically possible?” Snow asked nipping at his nipple with her teeth. Cas let out a hiss and she smiled.  
“Let’s find out.” he said dipping his face down and kissing her. She rolled onto her back so that he was laying on top of her and slid her hands in to his short soft black hair. His tongue licked inside of her mouth as his hands slid to her hips. He rocked against her gently, creating more friction then any real movement. He was hard and slippery against her leg.  
“Please don’t tease me tonight Castiel.” she begged him as he let his fingers glide down to her warm wetness. She spread her legs to give him access and he played with her clit rather then diving inside of her. It sent shock waves through her body and she arched into him. She began to chant his name as he kissed her neck and played with her. Her fingers gripped his hair and her breathing became erratic.   
“I want to make this last all night.” Cas breathed into her ear as he nipped it.  
“Cruel cruel angel.” Snow scolded him and he chuckled.  
“Come for me Snow, let me know how much you enjoy my touch.” he whispered. He pulled his face back to look into her eyes and she saw that his were lust blown. He kissed her and bit at her bottom lip. That combined with what his fingers were doing sent Snow over the edge and she screamed his name. Cas continued to rub her through her orgasm until she was twitching under him.  
“So soft, so wet.” he murmured before removing his hand. He kissed down her stomach and before she could argue (and really who would?) he buried his tongue in her wetness. She arched, the sensitivity of her orgasm still washing over her. But when Cas latched on to her sensitive clit and sucked she moaned. She buried her hands in his hair and tried to breath through the almost overwhelming bombardment of sensation. Cas just licked and sucked and hummed his enjoyment against her. He spread her legs farther so that he could really enjoy himself.   
“Better then honey…” he mumbled against her as she moaned his name.   
“Cas, please baby, I need you.” she begged him as she felt herself getting near that edge again. How was it physically possible for him to get her there so damn fast every time? She suspected he cheated with his grace some how.  
“What do you need Snow?” he looked up at her wickedly before licking her again. His hot wet tongue made her arch and pull on his hair.  
“You, I need you inside me Castiel, now!” she practically screamed. With a cocky grin he crawled up her body until he was pressed over her and kissing her. She tasted herself in his mouth and sucked at him eagerly. It was so sinful to be tonguing an angel of the lord.  
Cas kept on kissing her while he sank inside of her to the hilt. She was certainly wet enough and she groaned at the intrusion. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his tight ass.   
“You are so tight.” Cas closed his eyes as he began to move. He was long and hit the end of her every time he thrust making her mewl underneath him. It wasn’t long before she was screaming at every thrust and digging her nails into his shoulders.   
“Snow, my Snow.” he panted before kissing her. She kissed him back, sloppily and a little roughly because she was there, she was coming again. She tightened her legs around him and screamed into his mouth. He groaned at the sensation and thrust harder, faster, eager to reach his own orgasm.   
Once Snow was able to think again, which was longer then she wanted to admit, she moved her hips to meet his every move. And because she saw his eyes beginning to glow with grace she knew just what to do to send him over the edge. She trailed her fingers down his shoulder blades and pushed gently. With a shout and staggered thrust of his hips Castiel was coming as his wings burst into existence. Snow eyed them greedily, the large black feathered appendages flaring out and reaching almost to the ceiling. She sank her fingers into the feathers and tugged not so gently which made him roar and throw his head back. Angel wings were wonderfully sensitive and Snow felt no remorse about using that to her advantage.  
Eventually though Castiel collapsed against her panting and sated. Snow kissed his entire face in loving kisses while he recovered.   
“I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life Snow but I am very happy for it.” Cas said as he pulled out of her and flopped onto his stomach by her side. His wings were still out and Snow lazily pulled one into her lap so she could groom the feathers she had messed up. Castiel moaned in ecstasy but didn’t move.  
“I think we can all agree on that.” she smiled to herself. The feathers were soft and warm under her touch and she stroked them lovingly.  
“How can humanity find anything wrong with what we do? We all love each other and respect each other. Which is more then most relationships I’ve observed, on earth or in heaven.” he said.  
“Because humans have a habit of being concerned about things that shouldn’t concern them Cas, we’re stupid like that.” she smiled gently. She moved around him to get to his other wing and started straightening those feathers. Cas’s head was turned towards her and he watched her with those blue eyes that saw entirely too much.  
“I love you Snow.” he said to her. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his forehead gently.  
“I love you too Castiel, my angel.” 


	8. 8

It wasn’t a good start, that much Snow as sure of. Dating three separate men might sound like a good idea but when all three have strong personalities there is plenty of conflict. Luckily Snow was prepared to deal with three head strong bulls like them.   
“Here’s the schedule. If you have a problem with it then come to me. Do not argue with one another.” she said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest while giving each man a hard stare.   
“A schedule, really?” Dean said picking up the paper and glancing over it. He made a disgusted sound and passed it to Sam.  
“Yes a schedule. Since you all can’t seem to agree on anything besides the fact that you want to have sex with me then I’ll be using this. Its by no means written in stone and there is always room for changes but its somewhere to start.” she explained. Sam was glancing at the paper and looking considerate.  
“We each get two nights a week and you get the seventh to yourself. Sounds reasonable.” Sam passed it to Cas.  
“What about if I’m not in the mood on my night?” Dean asked her. He was the one who fought this whole arrangement the most and Snow had an idea that a lot of it came from the fact that Castiel was in the relationship. She knew there was something between them but had no idea how to make them admit it.  
“Oh I don’t think that will be a problem.” Snow purred leaning in to slide her tongue along the seam of his lips. Dean reached for her but she pulled back.  
“And like I said, there’s always room for change. If you need me on someone else’s night then we discuss it. Things change, circumstances arise that we can’t predict. I just want to give us a baseline to go on.” she stood back up.  
“I have a question.” Cas said squinting in that adorable way he had.   
“Yes?”  
“What about public displays of affection? Are you open to them or is our physical contact restricted to our night?” he asked.  
“What do you mean Cas?” she asked him sitting in the empty chair next to Sam.   
“I want to touch you, whenever I want.” he said looking slightly aggressive about it.  
“Then do it. All of you. I want each and every one of you to feel like I’m yours.” she said.  
“This is going to be a mess.” Dean said scrubbing his hand down his face. Snow decided right then and there that Dean would be the one she would have to work on the hardest. But if she could bring him around then it would be worth it.  
“Please Dean, just try it.” Cas said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Sam smiled and glanced at Snow to see if she saw what he did. She nodded back at him with a grin. Dean was locked onto Cas, unable to do anything but throw up his hands with a “fine!”.  
“I believe tonight is your night Sam.” Cas said getting up and pinning the schedule to the fridge. It was such a Cas thing to do that Snow chuckled. Once he was satisfied with the magnets he nodded and then leaned down to kiss Snow gently. When he pulled back there was a happy smile on his face. But Dean was glaring at the two of them.  
“What would you like to do for our night Snow?” Sam asked putting his arm over her chair. Cas left the room and Dean’s eyes followed him but he refused to get up and follow.  
“Your night, your decision.” she shrugged. She didn’t really know any of them that well, had no idea what their hobbies were, what their guilty pleasures consisted of. But that was the point of dating wasn’t it.  
“Maybe you could braid each others hair.” Dean smirked and Sam gave him an epic bitch face.  
“Does the bunker have a gym? I haven’t had a chance to work out lately, since I have to drive out here and back for work.” Snow said ignoring the snarky comment. Dean had to learn his place, he was no more important then the other two men.   
“Yeah, we can do that. Or go for a jog?” Sam offered.   
“Ok talking about all this exercise is making me nauseous, have a good night you two crazy love birds.” Dean said getting up. Snow looked at him and pushed up from the table. She went to Dean and reached up to put her hand on his chest.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow night Dean.” She said and went up on tiptoe to lay a kiss on him. She meant to keep it light, but once she tasted those pouty full lips of his it deepened on its own. His tongue swept into her mouth and he wrapped his arms around her to draw her closer. Snow kissed him back with just as much passion.  
When she pulled back Dean was looking at her with genuine feeling. He looked deep into her eyes and smirked.  
“Tomorrow.” he said with a promise.


	9. 9

9 (present day)   
It was Sunday and it was Snow’s night to herself. But of course by herself meant that she was piled into the sofa with all three of the men in her life. She was sitting between Dean’s legs while Sam sat on the floor between hers. She was running her hands through his hair while Cas and Dean snuggled behind her. She smiled to herself in happiness while all of them watched a movie. It was her pick tonight and she was torturing them with chick flicks. P.S I Love You to be exact. Gerard Butler was a looker and the brothers remarked on how weird it was that the other love interest reminded them of their father. She just shrugged and kept playing with Sam’s hair.   
“That’s a stupid thing to do.” Dean said when the girls in the movie ended up in a boat in the middle of the water. Cas shushed him but Snow laughed lightly.  
This was the first night in a long time that they were all home together and relaxing. Hunting was picking up again which meant the men were called away a lot more. She missed them like crazy when they were gone but she wouldn’t ask them to stay. Even if when they were away she didn’t sleep and paced the halls of the bunker until it was time to go to work.  
“Popcorn?” Sam leaned his head back to look at her. She nodded and he got up to go to the kitchen so Snow eased back against Dean. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her close while Cas was wrapped in his other arm. Turning her face she met Cas’s eyes and he kissed her. It was a soft kiss full of love.  
“That right there is a family picture.” Sam teased as he came back into the room with popcorn and beer.   
“For our family its a pretty good one.” Dean agreed with him. He reached up to take a beer while Snow and Cas kept kissing.   
“You know we’ve never been together all at the same time.” Sam said and Dean tensed underneath everyone. Snow opened her eyes and both her and the angel looked over at the tall man who had a blush on his face.  
“I’m sorry, just forget I said anything.” he mumbled before dropping to the floor between Snow’s legs again. He looked down at the bowl of popcorn waiting for someone to speak.  
“He’s right.” Cas said in that gravel voice of his. Dean looked at him.  
“Is that something you’d like to do Sam?” Snow asked him but Sam refused to look at her.  
“I’m game.” Dean said and all eyes swung to him in surprise. Dean was willing to try something without having to be talked into it?  
“I mean I don’t want to get too close to Sam, that’s just weird, but if we can figure out a way to do it without…” Dean trailed off not knowing how to phrase his sentence.  
“I think if we try we can come up with something.” Snow smiled at him. She always encouraged Dean more then the other two men, he needed to be reassured of himself more. Sam had a self loathing to rival his brother but was able to realize he also had some good. Dean didn’t, not without constant reminders from her and Cas.   
Cas and Snow decided to take the lead and see where it went. Cas was the first to strip off his shirt and he reached over to pull Snow into his lap. She straddled his waist and they were making out pretty hard when Snow felt hands wrap around her chest and squeeze. Breaking off from Cas’s lips she tilted her head back and was captured in a searing kiss from Sam. She reached over her head and buried her hands in his hair. Cas used some of his grace to get rid of her clothes and then she felt two sets of lips wrap around her nipples. The pleasure was almost overwhelming and she squirmed in Cas’s lap. Sam’s hands were now travelling down her stomach and into the wetness that was waiting for him.   
“Oh fuck.” he groaned out against her mouth. Two more hands started to travel down and she was suddenly crowded with hands. Two fingers dipped inside of her while one played with her clit. It was amazing!  
“Clothes…” she panted out and Cas obliged her by stripping all the men. Sam was suddenly pressing against her back completely bare and hard as a rock. She had to pull away from Sam’s kiss as she began to pant harder. She opened her eyes, which she hadn’t realized she closed, to see each man had one finger on her while Dean and Cas had abandoned her nipples to kiss each other. Now that sight would never get old. Dean was kissing their angel deeply. The hand he didn’t have buried between her legs was wrapped around Cas’s neck to pull him close.   
“We have to move, I need attention.” Sam said pulling his hands back. Snow disentangled herself from all three of them and put her hands on her hips considering what would be the best way to go about this.  
“Ok, I have an idea but I’ve never done it before.” she said and that got the attention she needed.   
“I like that sound of that.” Dean smirked.  
“I think one should be on bottom inside of me, one should be in my mouth and the other…” she trailed off blushing. It was something she had wanted to try for a long time but never had the nerve to bring up.  
“I call dibs.” Sam said knowing what she meant at once.   
“Jerk.” Dean said to his brother clueing in. Poor Cas was still looking at her lost.  
“I want you in my mouth Cas.” she said crooking her finger to him. He immediately jumped off the sofa and went to her. The brothers looked at each other slightly uncomfortable but Snow was already on her knees kissing Cas’s hips while he tangled his fingers in her hair. His eyes closed as she slipped him into her mouth and the wanton moan that escaped his lips brought both brothers to attention.  
“Are we really doing this?” Dean asked Sam not taking his eyes off of Cas who was in pure ecstasy as Snow sucked him.   
“Oh yeah.” Sam said striding over on his long legs to lean over Snow and kiss at her shoulders. Dean watched it, unsure if he was supposed to be getting as turned on as he was but when Cas opened his eyes and gave him that bedroom smile he didn’t care any more.   
“Where am I supposed to be again?” he croaked out in a dry voice as he watched Snow lick and tease at Cas’s sack while Sam slipped a finger inside of her from behind. She panted as his long fingers dove deep inside of her using her own juices to make her nice and wet. This, this she had done before, but only with Sam. He was the one to introduce her to the pleasure that could be had with a finger inside of her ass. But that was as far as she went before, tonight was going to be a totally new experience to them all.  
“Let Dean get in under me, then we’ll come back to this.” Snow said slightly breathless. All bodies moved so that Dean could slide himself under Snow and she straddled his hips eagerly. She kissed him with lots of tongue while Sam positioned himself behind her again. Dean broke away from Snow’s kisses to look directly up at Cas who was dangling over his mouth. With a slight smirk at Snow they both eagerly took Cas into their mouth, Dean sucking on his sac while Snow sucked him deep into her throat. Already Cas was fighting the pooling of heat he felt in his lower stomach and he said as much.  
“Not yet angel, we’ve got a long way to go yet.” Dean growled out letting go off Cas and surprising Snow by sliding his hardness all the way inside of her in one stroke. She threw her head back and Sam took that opportunity to slid two more fingers into her, stretching her out and making her squirm with pleasure.   
“Fuck me Sam.” Snow demanded but Sam shook his head.  
“You’re not ready yet baby, but soon.” he told her reaching up to fist his hand in her hair and pull her head back just a little painfully. Dean was thrusting up into her while Cas was trying to regain his composure. But the sight of the two Winchesters making the woman they all loved wild with desire was bringing him closer to the edge then he already was.  
“Sam…” Snow demanded as Dean hit that spot inside of her that was both so much pleasure and just a little pain. Cursing Sam couldn’t hold off any longer. He stroked himself with her juices and then lined himself up with her back entrance. Snow would probably have been very nervous at this point but with Dean pushing into her and Cas stroking himself in front of her she was nothing but a big open conduit of pleasure.   
Sam pushed himself inside of her slowly, letting her adjust to the intrusion but he hadn’t needed to bother. Dean was slowing his thrusts to that Sam could get inside and the fullness of it all was making her scream. She writhed as she was filled from both brothers at once and when she opened her eyes they were completely lust blown.   
“Cas…” she moaned out begging him to come closer. He obliged and she took him into her mouth again. She didn’t have to do much work at this point, all the men thrusting at the same time to make her body move on its own. There were so many mixed moans and pants that the entire room echoed with it. Dean was flushed and cursing as he pushed up against her. Sam was panting and growling as he pushed behind her and Cas was chanting her name over and over again as he reached his peak and spilled inside of her mouth. This sent Snow into her own orgasm and she clenched around Dean tightly. He cursed and rode her through the waves as Snow swallowed every single angelic drop Cas gave her. When he finally pulled away to collapse onto the floor she leaned down to let Dean taste him on her tongue.   
His mouth opened eagerly, his tongue swooping inside to taste every inch of her. The taste of Cas sent him over the edge and with one shout he was filling her up while gripping her hips fiercely. Another orgasm rocked her as she felt the heat of Dean's release inside of her and she screamed out in pleasure. Sam was also reaching the end, his thrusts becoming erratic and his curses filling the air. As he pushed all the way inside of her roughly Snow crested again, her third orgasm following so quickly on her second that she didn't have time to breath. Tears ran down her face at the intense pleasure being produced by the three men and when Sam finally came inside of her she was exhausted. She dropped against Dean and panted, her heart thundering wildly in her chest as Sam pulled out and crashed next to his brother.   
"We are totally doing this again."


	10. 10

To say that their schedule worked out perfectly would be an understatement, but it did improve the fighting. Now when the boys argued Cas would calmly go to the fridge and point to the schedule. He was so very dedicated to the schedule and it made Snow laugh every time he brought it up.   
But the first break in the schedule wasn’t caused by either of the men, it was caused by Snow’s job. As an ER nurse her work shifts changed occasionally and since she didn’t have kids she often volunteered to work shifts for the nurses who had important parent things to do. Like school concerts, holidays, PT interviews, dentist appointments etc. Which was how she ended up on the wrong end of a knife with an angry father screaming at her from the other end.  
It was a routine day, she had agreed to cover four hours for her friend Beth who wanted to take her daughter to Kansas City shopping for her prom dress. She stitched up some people, she examined bruises and bumps, she conferred with Doctors about MRI’s and X-rays, nothing seemed unusual. Until she walked into the last room in the ward to see a kid holding a broken arm and a mother who looked absolutely terrified. She instantly became suspicious as the woman began to make excuses about her clumsy kid before even being asked what had happened. The boy, no more then 7, sat silent and flushing at her excuses.  
“And where is the boys father?” Snow asked writing notes on her clipboard for the Doc to scan over.   
“My Dad is working.” the boy said opening his mouth for the first time. It was too quick, too much and Snow knew exactly how the kid had broken his arm. She went through the rest of her questions and as soon as she was at the nurses station she picked up the phone to call Child Services. Someone would be there in no more then a half hour they promised her so she hung up, informed the other nurses what was happening and went to check on the kid again.   
When she walked into the room there was a very angry, very large man, holding the mom by her shirt collar and yelling some very dark threats. As soon as they noticed her there he dropped her and stalked towards Snow.  
“You didn’t see nothing.” he hissed at her and Snow glowered at him.  
“You need to leave sir.” she informed him pressing the call button on the wall for security.   
“No fucking way I’m leaving, not without my kid.” he said to her. Two security officers were coming into the room when he noticed them and suddenly Snow was pulled against his chest and there was a knife at her throat.   
Things began to phase out for Snow at this point. She heard screaming from the mother, negotiating from the security detail, a code white being called across the coms system but her focus was on the boy. He was still on the gurney, staring with terror at his father. But he wasn’t surprised looking, he looked like he had actually been expecting this and was ashamed of the man who had sired him. Snow locked eyes with him and refused to look away. She tried to convey to him how none of this was his fault.  
Police showed up and Snow still didn’t look away from the kid. The mother had been hauled from the room by officers so now it was just the kid, the man and Snow. Plus about ten people with guns.   
“Just let the woman go sir, we can work all this out, there’s no need to hurt anyone.” one officer was saying while another was covertly get his firearm out. Snow finally took her eyes off the kid and shook her head to the officer. If he took that gun out there would be at least two dead people in here.   
Deciding she had left this long enough she finally fell back into some defensive training that the boys had taught her. They had decided that since she had been attacked once she needed to know how to defend herself. So she stomped on the mans foot, slammed her elbow back into his gut, felt the knife scratch her throat before twisting around and punching the bridge of his nose. He howled, blood poured from the broken nose, but the knife clattered to the floor and the cops rushed over. Snow went for the kid but he was pulling back from her in fear and she stopped. How much violence had this kid seen to be scared of someone who was trying to help him? Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as an officer ushered her out of the room to clean up the blood that was welling on her neck.  
Three hours later, many statements to cops, a few to Child Services who indeed get there within half an hour and assured her the boy would be going into protective custody, and Snow was just sitting in a hospital bed waiting to be discharged. Her Doctor thought she might need to talk to a professional but he didn’t know that she had three men waiting for her at home who could comfort her ten times as well as any shrink.   
“You can go Snow, and take three days off, I’ll clear it with the staff.” Doctor Graften said smiling at her gently as he patted her shoulder gently. She gave him a weak smile and slipped off the bed onto shaky legs. She was exhausted and just wanted to get home. She groaned at the idea of driving all the way to the bunker but before she could leave the room Dean, Sam and Cas were all there crowding her and asking her a million questions.  
“Are you ok Snow? Are you hurt?” Sam asked looking her up and down and even turning her around to inspect her back.  
“They called and said there was a man with a knife, what the hell happened?” Dean demanded.  
“Why didn’t you pray for me Snow, I could have been here instantly.” Cas frowned at her. Stepping back from them she started to shake her head.  
“Boys please, can we just not…” she said and she wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline finally leaving her system but she broke down. Tears spilled down her face, her voice cracked as she tried to speak and three sets of arms wrapped themselves around her. She sobbed and they held her.  
“We got you baby, no one can hurt you now.” Dean whispered against her hair.  
“Its not me, its the kid.” Snow sobbed out.  
“What kid?” Sam asked looking at Dean and Cas for some clarification.  
“He’s been through so much, he just doesn’t deserve to see that.” she said not able to explain what she was talking about. Dean seemed to suddenly get it and he hugged her even harder. Sam and Cas let him lead her away from them but they stared at them with confusion.  
“Its ok Snow, its not your fault. Its not his fault. Its that assholes fault. Some times bad people can just poison everything around them.” Dean was saying to her as he rubbed her back and she cried against him.  
“How Dean, how can someone do that to a kid? Especially their own? And this wasn’t the first time, the kids got medical records from the time he was born.” she was ranting now, anger mixing in with the sadness. Dean was looking down at her and she stopped. There was too much understanding in that look.  
“Dean?” she asked him quietly.  
“Some times parents do things because they think its right, they think its making their kids tougher, braver.” he said blinking slowly. Snow’s heart broke to hear that from him, that explanation he probably had rehearsed and told others before. Just like the boy in the ER.  
“Dean.” Snow placed her hand on his cheek and he rested his forehead against hers.  
“Lets get you home Snowflake.” he sighed and used his pet name for her. She nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with sadness and Dean led her back to the others.


	11. 11

11 (present day)  
“No.” Dean said pointing to the offending creature in Castiel’s rain soaked trench coat.   
“Dean…” Cas’s voice was pleading but Dean just crossed his arms and shook his head.  
“No, no animals in the bunker. Especially not that…thing!” he said looking at the cat who was struggling in Cas’s arms. The little tabby was rough looking Snow had to admit that but Cas seemed to adore the little mess.  
“Come on Dean, look at the poor thing.” Sam said siding with Castiel.   
“I did and I don’t like it.” Dean said. Cas finally lost grip on the cat and he jumped to the floor. He shook himself out, his tattered ears and matted coat dripping on to the floor but he sat and began to clean himself.  
“See Dean, he likes it here already.” Snow tried to help Cas.  
“I don’t care. We can’t keep every stray…thing, that likes it here.” Dean argued.  
“You kept me.” Cas pointed out. He was looking at Dean with the sappiest puppy dog eyes that Snow had ever seen and even Sam looked impressed with him.  
“Dammit Cas!” Dean said throwing this hands in the air.  
“I’ll look after him Dean, you won’t even know he’s here. I’ll make sure he never makes a mess, I’ll keep him in my room so you won’t have to deal with him. Please?” Cas pleaded but Dean was already turned and walking away shaking his head.  
“Goddamned mangy cat will be shitting all over the place, yowling to go outside! I ain’t dealing with it. You keep him out of my way Cas, I’m serious!” he shouted from the hall and Cas was beaming. He scooped up the little cat and tried to snuggle him but claws swiped at his face.   
“Now Cat, thats not nice.” he scolded the cat and the feline actually looked apologetic. Cas walked from the room, talking to Cat seriously and Sam began to chuckle.  
“I knew he’d get something eventually, but I always hoped it’d be a dog.” Sam said putting his arm around Snow and pulling her against him.   
“I just hope Cas can keep him away from Dean.” Snow shook her head and wound her arms around Sam’s waist.   
“CAS!” Dean’s voice boomed from the kitchen and suddenly the little tabby cat was streaking across the floor with Castiel chasing him. Sam and Snow burst into laughter.  
It was four days later when Castiel came searching into the kitchen where Snow as baking a pie. Apples were in season and Dean had brought her an entire bushel with pleas for pies, tarts, jellies, jams, anything and everything apple.   
“What’s wrong angel?” Snow asked the man as he began to look under the tables and behind doors.  
“Cat is missing.” he said obviously concerned.  
“Have you asked Dean?” Snow asked him only half jokingly. Dean wasn’t actively threatening the straggly creature any more but they still glared at each other at every chance.  
“You don’t think…” Cas looked at her and she shook her head.  
“No, he wouldn’t do that Castiel. Try looking in the dungeon, maybe he found a way in.” she suggested and he trailed off in that direction. It was still so weird for her to think about the dungeon, with its demon warded chains and traps. Dean had shown it to her once and it still gave her shivers. The Men of Letters were onto some unsavoury shit.  
“You what?!” Castiel’s voice boomed from the hall and Snow rushed out to see what was happening.  
“I was coming in from outside and he just ran past me Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean was apologizing quickly and Cas looked on the verge of smiting him.  
“What? Whats going on?” Snow asked quickly as Dean kept apologizing to the very angry angel.  
“He let Cat go.” Cas said. Snow looked at Dean and he was giving her a save me look.  
“I had my hands full, I couldn’t just drop everything to chase after a damned cat.” Dean was explaining. Cas looked angrier and angrier at every word.  
“It was my cat Dean, you could have at least tried to stop him.” Cas was growling now.  
“I’m sorry Cas, I really am.” Dean apologized some more.  
“I don’t care.” Cas said and with a flutter of wings he was gone. Dean looked at Snow and she shook her head.  
“You better get to grovelling man.” she sighed and went back to her pies.


	12. 12

It was about two months after Snow had started to date the men that things came to light between Castiel and Dean. Snow had always been suspicious and Sam had confided in her more then once about how he was tired of the eye-sex whenever the two got near each other. But with Dean’s hardcore ability to not talk about anything outside the norm, which was horribly ironic in Snow’s opinion, she knew there would be no way he’d openly admit to wanting the angel. When Snow had asked Castiel about his feelings towards the hunter he blushed and gave her a PC version of his respect for the Righteous Man. So Snow was left to pondering how to get the two together, or even if she should do anything at all.  
The decision was made for her all on its own though after what she liked to call the “laundry incident”. She had been doing laundry in the very large Men of Letters laundry facilities when Cas had popped in and things have progressed to where she was propped on a washer, Cas standing between her legs while she stripped off his trench and jacket. She looked over Cas’s shoulder to see Dean standing in the doorway wide eyed and flushed. To this day she didn’t know what made her decide to stay quiet about his presence there. Instead of making Cas aware of the other man she instead locked eyes with Dean, ran her tongue up Cas’s neck to his ear and unbuttoned his shirt to let it fall to the floor. Cas was so caught up in her movements that he didn’t do anything but pant and moan at her actions. He ground his hardness against her and Snow moaned still locking eyes with Dean. She reached behind Cas to grip his ass, squeezing the soft cheeks before running her nails up his spine. Cas arched against her touches, whispering pleas in her ears while nibbling on her bare shoulder. When she came to the spot by his shoulder blades where she knew his wings were attacked she massaged it gently making Cas cry out. His wings were extremely sensitive, no where more so then where they attached to his body. They were invisible at the moment but Snow knew by his reaction that she was in the right place.  
“I want to see them Cas.” she whispered in his ear as he reached between them to slip a finger inside of her. Snow closed her eyes but quickly reopened them to find Dean’s deep green again. He was almost panting watching them, his eyes lust blown and wide.   
“Snow, I need you…” Castiel begged in her ear while slipping another of his long fingers inside of her. Snow nodded and he undid his belt. The buckle clattered against the floor and Dean jumped. Snow expected him to bolt but he didn’t, instead she saw him visibly swallow as Cas let his pants and boxers drop to the floor before sliding inside of Snow in one hard thrust. She cried out, her nails digging into his back and he groaned against her throat.  
“Please Cas, I want to see them baby.” Snow begged again. Cas smiled against her skin, his teeth nipping at her pulse when suddenly with a whoosh of air they were surrounded by large black wings. Snow watched Dean’s eyes as he took in Cas’s wings. They were extraordinary, large and feathered in a deep black plumage. The tips extended as much as possible in the not so small room but they still hit the walls on either side.  
“You are amazing Cas, your wings are so beautiful.” Snow told him as she sank her hands into the feathers. He let out a shout as her fingers gripped the wings and pulled him closer to her. He was thrusting inside of her hard now, the washing machine lifting with each movement of his hips. Snow saw Dean reach down almost without thought and palm himself through his jeans. Watching him touch himself while Cas fucked her made her feel deliciously wicked and she knew she wouldn’t last long.   
“Harder Cas.” she begged pulling harder on his feathers. He groaned at the sensation and did as she asked. Within minutes they were both tensing and thrusting erratically while Cas’s wings quivered with his approaching orgasm.   
“Fill me up Cas, let me feel your heat.” she whispered in his ear while she watched Dean almost stumble against the door frame. He was openly panting too now but Cas was so caught up in Snow that he didn’t notice the man.   
“SNOW!” Cas called out as he thrust into her one last time. She let her head fall back as her orgasm raced through her, pulling on Cas’s wings so much she was afraid she might have damaged them. Oh but it was amazing, totally and absolutely mind numbing. When she could open her eyes again Dean was staring at them with hunger in her eyes.  
“Come here Dean.” Snow called to him and the angel tensed, his wings going taut. In a daze Dean walked into the room not taking his eyes off of the wings. He was mesmerized by Cas’s wings and his fingers went to the black feathers automatically. Cas tensed, his eyes sliding shut as Dean felt his plumage.  
“Is this ok?” Snow asked Castiel who was back to panting as Dean’s fingers slipped deeper into the down between wing and shoulder.  
“Yes.” both men said at the same time and Dean finally looked at Cas. The angel was looking over his shoulder and his eyes were absolutely lust blown even though he had orgasmed not even two minutes before. Snow was surprised when Dean leaned down over Cas’s shoulder and kissed him soundly on the lips. Cas froze, his eyes remaining open and Dean pulled back mumbling an apology.  
Cas turned away from Snow, grabbed Dean and pulled him to his lips for a much deeper and longer kiss. This time it was Dean who was caught off guard but he quickly got on board with the entire idea. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close to him, his hips grinding into Cas who was already naked and more then ready to go. Snow saw how his wings were shivering with desire and she fanned herself.  
“I’m just gonna get out of here and let you two…whatever.” she said hopping down from the washer and grabbing Cas’s dress shirt to wander up the hallway. Dean reached out to grab her arm before she left.  
“Are you ok with this?” he asked her and she looked between him and Cas. The angel was still clung to Dean but he was also watching for her reaction.  
“Are you?” she asked and with a blush Dean nodded.   
“Then I’m more then ok with it.” she assured him and kissed him quickly. She padded out of the room, shutting the door to give them some privacy, and then went off to give Sam the good news. 


	13. 13

13 (present day)  
Sam was walking down the hall, flipping through a new book on lore he had gotten, when he stopped and stared into the kitchen with a grin on his face. Snow was in the kitchen, chopping veggies wearing one of Cas’s dress shirts on but undone. Her breasts were just peeking out of the material on either side and she had on a pair of hot pink boy shorts. That alone was pretty damn sexy but she also had on a large pair of headphones and was singing and dancing along with some music. She was paying absolutely no attention to anything but the knife in front of her, only stopping to shake her hips to some chorus of the song. Sam didn’t recognize the tune, Dean not really letting him put on anything but classic rock in the car, but he didn’t care what it was as he watched Snow shimmy her hips. Snow’s voice was clear and amazingly good as she sang. Sam leaned against the door frame and watched her.  
Sam was always amazed at the brightness Snow seemed to fill the bunker with. Their lives were filled with so much darkness until Snow came in like a beacon. Her smile and laughter could be heard in the bunker any time of the day or night and her moans of pleasure were just as constant. She was able to read the men after every hunt and knew just what to do to make them come out of their shells. She made Cas smile, she made Dean talk and she made Sam laugh. No matter what their jobs threw at them Snow was able to make them remember they were more then just hunters.  
Snow was letting out one particularly high note and shaking her ass when she finally noticed Sam in the doorway. With a screech she dropped the knife and pulled off the headphones.  
“Hey baby.” Sam said grinning at her embarrassed blush.   
“What the hell Sammy?” she asked shakily as she tried to hide her blush. Sam chuckled and walked over to her.  
“I was enjoying the show thats all.” Sam assured her stepping up behind her.   
“You could have told me you were there. How much did you hear? Or see?” she asked him trying her hardest not to look over her shoulder at him. He rested his chin on her head.  
“Enough.” he said and with a groan she buried her head in her hands.  
“I especially liked that last move you threw in there.” he teased her.   
“Sam.” she groaned and he turned her around to pull her hands away from her face. Ducking his head he met her eyes and saw she was flushed red again.  
“Don’t be ashamed Snow, isn’t this the kind of stuff you’re supposed to do in relationships? Show your nutty side?” he asked her and smiled at her gently.  
“Yes, but my nutty side didn’t have to include shaking my ass to Taylor Swift.” she was grinning despite her embarrassment.  
“Nothing wrong with a little T. Swift.” Sam said and she laughed. “What are you making?” he asked nodding his head to the pile of chopped veggies.  
“Ratatouille.” she said as she turned and picked up the knife again.   
“Like the movie?” he asked just to see her smile at his silly remark.  
“No rats in my kitchen Sammy.” she grinned again.   
“So tell me how to make ratatouille.” Sam asked picking up a piece of eggplant and slipping into his mouth. Now that Snow was here there were more healthier food options and Sam was very grateful. Burgers were good but Sam could only eat so many a week.  
Snow began to rattle off the ingredients she was using, explaining how her mother had been the one to show her how to make the dish in the first place, and as she spoke Sam could hear the warmth in her voice.  
“When was the last time you saw your Mom?” Sam asked her.  
“About two years ago.” she said putting aside the knife so that she could line a sheet pan with parchment paper. Sam stepped to the side so she could move about the kitchen unimpeded.  
“Why so long ago?” he asked and Snow shrugged.  
“Work takes a lot of my time and the rest I spend here.” she said.  
“You never talk about your parents, how come?” Sam asked as she poured some olive oil over the veg.  
“Happy families aren’t exactly a good conversation topic around here.” she said. Sam’s eyebrows scrunched and she sighed.  
“Look Sam I know you guys got the shit end of the stick when it comes to family. You lost your Mom, your Dad was…neglectful to say it nicely, you and Dean had a horrible childhood. I was the opposite. My family adored me, spoiled me. When I told my parents about being polyamorous they embraced it, learned everything they could about it and became the most supportive people I’ve ever known. She even started a support group for other parents online. They have t shirts for fucks sake.” Snow said. She put the tray in the oven and set the timer.  
“I just don’t like talking about how great my parents are when you guys didn’t have that. Especially not around Dean.” she explained.   
“Snow, just because we didn’t have it does’t mean you should feel bad. My god do you know what I’d give to have my parents still alive and loving me? You need to embrace that while you can.” Sam said to her. He understood her reasoning, Dean especially hated the cookie cutter parental thing, but she needed to see that cutting off her family wouldn’t bring theirs back.  
“I just…what if…” she sighed.  
“Tell you what, why don’t we go to see your parents this weekend?” Sam suggested.  
“Really? You want to meet my parents?” she asked and she couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice.  
“I’d love to meet your parents Snow.” he nodded his head and she threw herself into his arms.   
“I love you Sam.” she said hugging him close and he wrapped his long arms around her.  
“I love you too Snow.” he assured her laying a kiss on her hair.  
“Do you think Dean and Cas will want to come to?” she asked him.   
“I think I can get them to agree.” Sam said and she looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with happiness and Sam smiled to see it there. She did so much for them that it was nice to do something that made her look at him like he was a knight in shining armour.   
“We’ve got twenty minutes until the ratatouille is done, how about you lift me up on this counter and fuck me silly?” she asked and Sam let out a surprised laugh. He didn’t argue though and sadly the ratatouille got burned.


	14. 14

14  
The first time Snow had a breakdown because of the hunting came just two weeks after Cas and Dean had finally gotten together. Every thing seemed good, wonderful even, and that made Snow put her guard down. She knew what the boys did, she knew the dangers they faced, she knew that every hunt put them at risk of never coming home again, put everyone they cared about in danger, but this day she came face to face with what that meant.  
Snow was working a night shift, the hospital ER room busy with the usual crowd and Snow was going from room to room checking on concussion patients, sawing accidents, and labouring moms. It wasn’t until she actually bumped into a tall dark man that she even saw him there.  
“Can I help you sir?” she asked looking at the man to see what his ailment could be.  
“Are you Snow Adams?” he asked and his voice was deep and reminded her of Castiel.  
“Yes.” she nodded her head and took a step back starting to feel uneasy.  
“Come with me.” the man grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the hall.  
“Snow? Is everything alright?” one of the other nurses asked as Snow struggled in the man’s grip.  
“Its about the Winchesters.” the man said quietly and Snow stopped struggling so much.  
“Its fine Lola, I’ve just got to speak with him for a minute and I’ll be back ok?” she flashed Lola a smile that had to look just a little strained but the woman nodded her head.  
Snow was dragged into an empty patient room and she immediately pulled from his grasp.  
“What about Dean and Sam? Who are you?” she asked rubbing her elbow. Damn he had a firm grip.  
“Oh they’re fine, for now.” he said grinning at her and suddenly flashing black eyes. Snow froze. She knew about demons, she had been taught how to deal with them by the boys but never had she thought she’d actually need to. She began to tremble as the man pulled blade from his back.  
“You see theres a large price on their heads and I plan to use you to collect it.” he said advancing on her. She stepped away from him but she was in a very small room. Soon her back was to the wall and he was almost able to touch her with the blade.  
“CASTIEL!” she screamed out the angels name and in seconds Cas was there smiting the demon in front of her. She closed her eyes at the blinding white light until Cas was pulling her into his arms.  
“Are you alright Snow? Did he hurt you?” he asked as she began to sob.   
“He was a demon Cas, a fucking demon! Here in my hospital!” she was gasping for breath as a panic attack ate at her. There were people knocking on the door asking if she was ok but she ignored them. Cas didn’t though and with a split decision he brought her home.  
“Snow? What happened?” Dean and Sam both jumped from their chairs and crowded around her. Snow, in a full blown panic attack now, pushed away from them and stumbled across the room.   
“There was a demon at the hospital, he attacked her.” Cas explained.   
“In my hospital!” she sobbed and sank down to the floor. All three men stood near her but seemed afraid to get too close.  
“Are you alright Snow? Did he hurt you? Did he say anything?” Sam asked kneeling in front of her but not touching. He seemed to know how to handle her attack the best, no touching involved until she said it was ok.  
“He…he just hauled me into that room. And then he had a knife and was grinning and…” Snow started to hyperventilate. Sam reached out to help her put her head between her legs so that she could try and calm her breathing.  
“Just breath baby, you’re ok now.” Sam coaxed while Dean and Cas were talking angrily to each other.   
“He said there was a price on your head Sam. What does that mean?” she asked as her breathing started to regulate. She was past her panic attack but now she was exhausted and scared.  
“Did he say anything else? Did he say who put the price on us?” Dean asked but Sam glared at him.  
“Who cares Dean? We can deal with it later.” Sam said to his brother. Dean put his hands on his hips and nodded with his mouth in a thin angry line.  
“But he didn’t hurt you did he Snow?” Sam asked rubbing Snow’s back in small circles to calm her down.   
“No, just said that he was going to use me to get to you.” she laid her head back against the wall and her eyes slid shut all on their own. She still has so much adrenaline running through her system but she was crashing hard.  
“No one will ever be able to hurt you Snow, not while we’re here.” Dean said and when Snow opened her eyes he was kneeling in front of her with Cas by his side. He reached out to brush a dark strand of her hair out of her face.  
“You did the right thing Snow, calling me was the right thing.” Cas assured her and she nodded.  
“It was the only thing I remembered.” she said smiling weakly at all three of them.  
“Are you feeling better now? Maybe want to go to the sofa?” Sam asked her and she nodded. He helped her up, Dean went to get her some water and Cas grabbed a big fluffy blanket to wrap her in.   
“I really should call work and let them know I’m ok.” she said taking the water from Dean.   
“I’m on it.” Sam said stepping away to find his phone.   
“You are going to sit here and relax for the rest of the night and let us tend on you.” Cas said drawing Snow into his arms. Dean was still standing and he was watching her closely.  
“What?” Snow asked him as Cas covered them both with the blanket.  
“They went after you. How the hell did they know about you?” he said and it was angry, Dean was so angry.  
“We’ll just have to keep a closer eye on Snow from now on.” Cas said rubbing her arm. She snuggled in deeper to her angel and felt the exhaustion trying to pull her under.  
“I’m going to find out who did this and I’m going to rain hell down.” Dean said and stomped away. Snow would normally have chased after him, making sure he didn’t do anything stupid, but tonight that would have to be Sam’s job. Right now Snow couldn’t do more then snuggle into Cas closer and fall asleep.


	15. 15

15 (present day)  
“They’ll hate me, parents always hate me.” Dean bemoaned yet again as they drove the highway on the way to Snow’s parents house. Dean and Sam were in the front of the Impala while Snow and Cas were in the back with a warm stack of pies between them. Dean had insisted that even if the pies didn’t impress her parents then he could drown his sorrow in them.   
“My parents don’t hate anyone.” Snow assured Dean. Castiel reached across the pies and took her hand in his.  
“They all hate me, its like they see something in my DNA.” Dean complained some more.  
“If they don’t like your DNA they won’t like mine either.” Sam told him.   
“Do you think angel DNA is offensive to them?” Cas asked and that made them all laugh.   
“Ugh, about that, my parents don’t know about…all that.” she said nervously.  
“You didn’t tell them what we do?” Sam asked her.  
“Look my parents are liberal, free thinking ex-hippies, but I doubt even they would be accepting of two men who hunt monsters and an actual freaking angel as my boyfriends.” she said.  
“So what did you tell them we do?” Dean asked slowing to take the exit to the city.  
“Independent private investigators.” she blushed. Sam let out a laugh but Cas looked confused.  
“I am an Angel of the Lord.” Cas said sounding offended.  
“And I love that about you baby, but my parents don’t believe in angels…or the Lord.” Snow said squeezing his hand.  
“Atheists?” Cas asked her and she nodded.  
“You know, you’re not wrong about what we do. We are private investigators.” Sam said smiling.  
“Exactly, I just left out the other parts.” she said eagerly.  
“Ok Snow, we can work with it.” Sam said and Dean nodded.  
“They’re still gonna hate me.” he lamented.  
Snow’s parents didn’t hate Dean. They adored Dean, and Sam, and Castiel. They doted over the boys like they were their own sons and Snow couldn’t have been happier to see the look of genuine affection and surprise that she saw in Dean’s eyes as her mother handed him a photo album of Snow’s baby pictures. Snow, while less then happy with the arrival of her embarrassing child hood school pictures, was thrilled to see her family and the men together.  
“Snow honey, could you come and help me clean up in here?” Snow’s mother called from the kitchen.   
“I can help with that.” Sam offered but Snow brushed him off and he settled back to the sofa to look through pictures of Snow.  
“Thanks baby.” Elizabeth Adams said to her daughter as Snow grabbed a dish towel and started to dry the dishes.   
“Well?” Snow asked her mother.   
“You are one very lucky lady Snow.” her mother smiled at her and Snow laughed.  
“Don’t I know it.” she sighed happily listening to the laughter coming from her family home.  
“Three handsome, smart and very charming young men.” her mother continued.  
“I’m so glad you like them Mom. And Dad seems to be quite taken as well.” she said.  
“You know we’re happy if you’re happy baby. And am I seeing something between Dean and Castiel?” she asked.  
“Yeah, it took them a while but they finally admitted it. You should see them Mom, its adorable.” Snow smiled.  
“As long as everyone is happy that’s what matters. Now why don’t you tell me what they really do.” she said and Snow almost dropped the plate she was drying.  
“What? I told you Mom, they’re investigators.” she insisted.  
“Honey I know you think we’re old and a little out of touch, but any one with eyes can see that those men are not your normal run of the mill PI’s. Especially Castiel, there’s something almost…otherworldly about him.” she said.  
“Uh…I don’t think you really need to know what they do Mom. Trust me.” she said putting away the plates.  
“If you think I’m not going to want to know every little detail about the men my daughter is living with then you have lost your mind baby girl.” Elizabeth said sternly looking at her daughter. Snow blushed and dropped her chin.  
“Ok Mom, how about we go in there and we can all tell you together. Its best if Dad hears it too because I’m not going to explain this twice.” she sighed. Her mother let the water out of the sink and walked into the living room with Snow.  
“Ok boys, my mom wants to know what you really do.” Snow sighed pushing her way in between Dean and Sam. Cas was sitting next to Dean and he glanced at her nervously.  
“Uh, we’re investigators.” Sam said giving her a look.  
“Gigs up boys, lets hear it.” Snow’s father James said not unfriendly.  
“Alright Mom, Dad. Dean and Sam are hunters. They hunt monsters. Not like crazy alien monsters, but things like vampires and ghosts and demons.” Snow said and waited for the incredulous reaction from her parents. Instead she was met with unsurprised stares.  
“Ok.” James said.  
“Ok? What do you mean Ok?” Snow demanded.  
“How did you meet Snow? I assume it was some kind of attack.” Elizabeth asked sipping her tea.  
“A ghoul attacked her. We killed it and she invited us for dinner.” Dean explained. He was looking at the older couple oddly.  
“A ghoul? Wow, haven’t heard about one of them around these parts in decades.” James said while Elizabeth nodded.  
“Whoa, what? How the hell do you know about ghouls?” Snow demanded of her parents.  
“We never told you baby, but do you remember your Uncle Bobby? The one who used to come around every few months in that beat up pick up of his, stay a night or two and move on again? Well Bobby was a hunter.” James said to his daughter. Snow’s mouth fell open. And hers wasn’t the only one.  
“Did you say Bobby? As in Robert? Robert Singer?” Dean asked and James nodded.  
“You knew Bobby?” Sam asked amazed.  
“Wait, my Uncle Bobby was your Bobby?” Snow said Dean and Sam. Her head was spinning.  
“We met Bobby one summer when we were hiking in Tennessee. Saved us from a Windego. After the he’d stop by here when he was on hunts to rest.” Elizabeth explained.   
“Wait, you knew all about this? All about those things and you never once thought to warn me?” Snow demanded. She was so thrown off by all this.  
“We wanted to keep you safe baby, but we didn’t want to scare you. So we made sure we protected you, warded the house, and we kept our distance from anything hunter related.” James explained.  
“It is very effective warding James, I detected it the minute we pulled into the driveway.” Cas said from where he had been sitting quietly.  
“And you didn’t think to mention that Cas?” Dean asked him accusingly.  
“I thought we were private investigators.” Cas shrugged.   
“Hold on, you said Dean and Sam were hunters but you didn’t include Castiel.” Elizabeth caught Snow’s mistake.  
“Uh…how open minded are you about this whole supernatural beasts thing?” Dean asked.  
“You’re not evil or you wouldn’t be able to get in the house. So what are you?” James’ eyes narrowed.  
“I am an angel.” Cas said.  
“A what?” Snow’s mother murmured.  
“I am an Angel of the Lord.” he said and Snow sighed. This was about to get interesting.  
“A real life angel? A warrior of God? With swords and wings and heaven’s wrath and all that stuff?” James asked him and he was looking excited.  
“Hold on Dad, you never believed in any of that religious crap.” Snow accused her father.  
“I don’t believe in the bible version of God dear, but I always believed in angels and demons.” he said still staring at Cas.  
“Yes, I have wings and a sword.” Cas said seeming to be a little startled by this whole conversation.  
“Can we see them?” James asked and Snow sprang up from the sofa.  
“Ok, that’s enough play time with the angel.” she said.  
“Its fine Snow.” Cas assured her standing and letting his angel blade slid into his hand. He hold it out for James to inspect.  
“Be careful with that James.” Elizabeth warned him.  
“I would show you my wings but it can be quite dangerous for humans to view them.” Cas said and both Snow’s parents nodded their understanding.  
Snow spent the rest of the afternoon having a very out-of-body experience of discussing the supernatural and heavenly with her parents and her lovers. Castiel explained as much of heaven as he could with James while Sam and Dean began to discuss Bobby with Elizabeth. Snow excused herself after a few hours and retreated to her childhood bedroom.   
She looked around the room and smiled to herself as she saw pictures of her in school with friends and a few of her college pictures tacked to a memory board. She ran her fingers over the books she had left at home and even came across an old stuffed bear she thought she had lost.   
“Is everything ok Snow?” she heard Dean ask from the doorway. She turned to see him looking at her with concern. He was dressed in a nice plaid button up and clean jeans for his visit with her parents.  
“Everything is great Dean.” she smiled at him.  
“Your parents are great Snowflake.” Dean said coming into the room and looking around at all the pictures.   
“I know.” she agreed. She snatched a rather embarrassing picture of her with braces out of his hand.  
“You were adorable babe.” he grinned at her and she smacked him playfully.  
“I was a very cute kid thank you very much.” she put the picture back and wrapped his fingers in her own. She pulled him to the bed and they sat down.  
“I can’t believe my parents knew all that stuff and never said a thing.” Snow said facing Dean.  
“You don’t know how lucky you are Snow, to have parents that know all the darkness thats out there but still let you live your life. My Dad found out about it and hauled us so far into the life that we never had a chance to get out. Even when Sam left for Stanford he couldn’t get out.” he said.   
“I can’t be mad at them that’s for sure. But a little heads up might have been nice.” she smiled at him gently.  
“Nah, they did right by you.” he smiled back.  
“What about your kids Dean, would you tell them about it? About all the ugliness out there?” she asked laying back against her pillows.   
“My kids?” he asked and something shifted in his voice. Snow looked at him to see him staring out into space with something akin to sorrow on his face.  
“Dean?” she asked sitting up again and putting her hand on his cheek.   
“We should get back downstairs.” Dean said suddenly taking her hand away from his face and pulling her up with him. Without another word he led her down the stairs.


	16. 16

16  
“This is ridiculous.” Castiel said in monotone disapproval as Snow led him blindfolded to the kitchen. The angel was not happy about being blind and he didn’t understand the enjoyment some people got from surprises. But Snow didn’t care, and neither did the Winchesters.  
“Its not ridiculous Cas, everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday.” Dean said grinning at the sight of the angel being led along by the little love of their life.  
“I am thousands of years old Dean, I do not celebrate birthdays. Besides I was born a fully formed adult, not a wailing infant.” he grumped some more.   
“Shut up Cas.” Sam smiled.   
“You’re the one who mentioned your birthday to me Cas, you must have known I’d do something about it.” Snow lectured him.  
“You were telling me about your birthdays as a child, I thought it rude not to contribute to the conversation.” he grumped.   
“Sit down and shut up Cas.” Dean said pushing him down into a chair. Sam finished lighting the candles on the cake and then Snow took off his blindfold. Cas blinked and scowled at the cake.  
“That is not the correct number of candles.” he said and Snow rolled her eyes.   
“We didn’t want to burn down the bunker.” Dean explained.   
“Ok Cas, now we sing and you blow out the candles. Oh, and don’t forget to make a wish.” Snow said and picked up the happy birthday tune which Dean and Sam reluctantly joined.   
Cas waited until the song was over and leaned forward to blow out the candles. Despite his protests he was smiling when he got a closer look at his cake. It was covered in little tiny honeybees.  
“What did you wish for babe?” Snow asked him as they joined him at the table. Sam began to cut up the cake and serve it out.  
“I wished that we could continue our lives like this.” he said. Snow took his hand and squeezed.  
“I think we can make that happen.” she assured him.  
“Here Cas, I got you something.” Dean said shoving a wrapped gift across the table. Sam, with a mouth full of cake, grabbed another off the floor and slid it along the table. Snow reached to the chair next to her and gave him hers. Castiel looked at the gifts and gave a shy smile.  
“Thank you.” he said taking the gifts and pulling them into his lap.   
“Open em you goof.” Dean rolled his eyes.   
“Don’t be bossy.” Sam said and he flicked a little icing from his cake at his brother. This of course started a full blown cake fight which covered the kitchen in frosting and chocolate cake. Castiel surprised them all by participating whole heartedly in the fight and covering Snow in frosting. When a chunk of cake slid into her bra she squealed and hauled off her shirt. This brought the fight to a standstill as all three men looked at her hungrily.  
“Uh, why don’t you all go clean up while I clean the kitchen.” Snow said a little breathless at the attention.   
“Yeah, sure.” Sam said. Tonight was Castiel’s night after all. Dean gave both Cas and Snow quick kisses before following his brother to the showers.  
“I will help.” Cas said as he reached out to sneak some more icing into Snow’s nose. She laughed and it wasn’t long before the icing fight was back on and Cas was just as full of it as she was. Of course it was only natural that the fight progressed to licking icing off of each other which in turn led to kissing and other things. By the time Castiel lifted Snow up to the counter they were both sticky from the remnants of the cake but neither cared.  
“This kitchen is still a mess.” Snow commented as Cas began to kiss his way across her collarbone.   
“Let me take care of that.” he replied using his grace to clean up.   
“Why didn’t you clean us up as well?” she asked a little breathlessly as his fingers worked their way into her jeans.  
“I like how the icing tastes on you.” he said. That just melted Snow’s heart and she dragged his lips to hers. Castiel’s kisses were soft but insistent, his tongue pushing its way inside of her mouth and licking. He tasted like icing as well but underneath that was an undeniable angel taste. A combination of snow, sunshine and ozone that Snow was still trying to lock down. She wrapped herself around Cas, pushing off his shirt in the process. The icing all over her transferred to Cas and she smiled as she leaned down to lick across his icing covered nipple.  
“Snow…” Cas panted, his body super sensitive to her every touch. She loved his responsive he was, his body and face so open when she touched him.   
“I like this icing.” Snow commented as she hopped down from the counter to drop to her knees in front of Cas. He watched her every move with heated and lust blown eyes. He barely blinked as she undid his pants and pulled them off. His cock was already hard and ready.   
“Happy Birthday Castiel.” Snow said to him while spreading a thin layer of icing up and down his entire length. Cas threw his head back and let out a low moan. While he was distracted Snow took her opportunity to suck him completely into her mouth.   
“Snow!” Cas said burying his hand in her hair. He looked down and saw her licking the icing off of him in slow steady passes of her tongue.  
“Still hate birthdays Cas?” she asked before sucking him back down again. He hit the end of her mouth so Snow swallowed, bringing him further down into her throat. Cas growled and tightened his hand in her hair.  
“I fucking love birthdays.” 


	17. 17

17 (present day)  
Time passed and life became semi-normal. The boys hunted, Snow worked the ER and everyone was content. Of course that was when everything in Snow’s world completely fell apart.  
It was her parents. They weren’t young any more but Snow never expected them to leave her so soon. She wasn’t even thirty for god’s sake. So when she got the call that her parents had died in some stupid boating accident she lost her mind. She threw things, she screamed, she raged and shouted and it wasn’t until all three men had her pinned in the centre of a group hug that she was able to breath again. She sobbed, who body sobs that left her breathless and exhausted. Sam carried her to bed where Dean and Cas lay with her in between them. They spooned her and whispered support in her ear but she was too out of it to respond to anything. Her parents, her loving supportive secretive parents, gone. Before she could let the anger take her over again Castiel placed two fingers against her forehead and she slept.  
When she woke up it was Sam who was holding her close and running his hands through her hair.   
“I’m so sorry Snow.” he whispered and kissed her forehead when he saw her eyes open.   
“Don’t.” she said pulling away from him and burying her face in the pillow. Sam just wrapped himself into her back and held her. She didn’t even have the energy to cry and she prayed for Cas.  
“You called for me Snow?” Cas asked kneeling in front of her in the bed.  
“Make me sleep Cas?” she begged him as tears began to burn her eyes.  
“Of course Snow.” he said and put her to sleep again.  
This time it was Dean who held her when she woke up. He was in just his boxers and snoring softly into her face. She didn’t move when she woke up instead just looked at him sleeping peacefully beside her. His face was completely relaxed and she smiled a little. She reached out to run her hand along his stubbled jaw and his eyes opened instantly.  
“Hey.” he said quietly.  
“Hey.” she responded. Her entire body was tired but she didn’t want to sleep again, not yet.  
“How’re you feeling?” he asked her still not moving.  
“Tired.”  
“Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you something.” he offered.   
“No, I just want to stay here for now. You’re warm.” she sighed nuzzling into his chest.  
“Ok.” he said. Dean was great like that, he didn’t push her to talk or think about things until she was ready. He just held her and she listened to his heartbeat until she fell back to sleep again.  
Of course the next time she woke it was Castiel who held her. He had pulled her onto his chest and cocooned her in his wings while she slept so when she opened her eyes she just saw black feathers. She reached out her fingers and stroked the soft wings.  
“Morning.” Cas said to her in that deep voice of his.  
“Morning.” she replied still stroking his feathers. If it was doing anything sexual for him Cas didn’t let it show.  
“You need to eat.” Cas said instead of asking like Dean did. Using his grace he produced a bowl of berries for her.  
“I’m not hungry.” she said.  
“I don’t care.” he responded. He pushed a blueberry into her mouth and even though Snow protested she did chew and swallow the berry. And of course once she had something in her stomach she discovered she was ravenous. Castiel fed her the entire bowl of berries and then brought her a bowl of melon. Stuffing herself with that Snow finally sat back against Cas’s chest content. He still had his wings wrapped around them both and it was helping Snow pretend that the whole world wasn’t around them, it was just the two of them in here.  
“I can’t believe they’re gone.” she whispered as he stroked his fingers up and down her arm.   
“It does not seem fair.” Cas said.   
“Can you tell me something Cas? Are they in heaven? Are they happy?” she looked back over her shoulder at the angel.  
“I will see.” he replied and got a far away look on his face. Snow held her breath until his gaze focused on her again.  
“Their heaven is beautiful Snow.” he grinned at her gently. At those words Snow began to cry again. Cas turned her in his arms so that she sobbed against his chest. 


	18. 18

18  
“I am not having this argument with you Sam.” Snow said slamming the pot in front of her into the soapy water.  
“What argument, its true and you know it.” Sam said just as angrily slamming the refrigerator door.   
“No, its not. But you, stubborn Winchester that you are, have it in your head and won’t let it go. Nothing I say will convince you that I love you just as much as I love Dean and Cas.” she said throwing her hands up in the air and turning to face him.   
“Of course you don’t Snow, how could you? Dean is so handsome and fun, Cas is a freaking angel, there’s no way I could compare. I’m just the little boy with the demon blood.” he said and the way that he said it totally took the fight out of Snow.  
“You are not the boy with the demon blood Sam.” she said wiping her hands free of suds and walking over to where he was staring and fiddling with the cap on a beer. She took it out of his hands and laid it on the counter.  
“Its ok Snow, I’ve come to terms with what I am a long time ago.” he sighed trying not to look at her.  
“Thats the thing Sam, you are not that. You are not what they tried to make you. You are strong, loving, protective, funny, honest, sexy and good. I don’t know why you can’t see that.” she said taking his hands in hers and kissing each knuckle.  
“I’m a Winchester.” he shrugged but a small smile played on his lips.  
“When I look at you I see all those things Sam, I don’t see demon blood, Lucifers vessel or Dean’s brother. I see you, I see Sam, I see the man I love and who loves me.”   
“I’m sorry Snow, I shouldn’t have said anything. I know you love me, its just…”  
“That’s the thing in poly relationships Sam, some times it can feel crowded. But you have to talk to me, not pick fights. If you think I’m spending too much time with the others you have to say something.” she told him and he wrapped her in his arms, her ear against his chest hearing his heart beat.  
“I guess I’m just not used to being happy. I’m used to loosing everything that means anything to me Snow. I’m worried it’ll happen now too. Dean and Cas have each other and if you were to leave they’d get over it together. But I’d be alone. Again.” he tried to explain.  
“I’m not going anywhere Sam, I’m here for the long haul.” she assured him.  
“The thing is with us its not always your choice. People close to us die Snow.” he was tense and she knew he was fighting all the memories of his past.   
“I can’t promise you I won’t die Sam, no one can guarantee that, but I swear I will never leave you voluntarily.” she tried to comfort him.   
“I think I should take you to bed now.” Sam said in an obvious attempt to change the subject.  
“Its 6:30 Sam.” she chuckled.  
“And you’re tired, come on.” he gave her a smirk and threw her over his shoulder. Snow screamed and slapped his ass while he strode down the hallways with her slung over him. Dean and Cas looked out their door at the commotion but just shook their heads and went back inside.


	19. 19

20 (present day)  
The death of her parents changed Snow. She wasn’t as easy to laugh any more and the men all found themselves walking on glass around her. She didn’t make them, they just weren’t sure how to handle her now. Snow for her part tried not to wallow in her sorrow, instead going back to work and selling her parents house quickly. She took on extra shifts at the hospital and when the boys were hunting she spent all her time in the city with her friend Lola. She didn’t even realize what an affect her behaviour was having on the men until she got a call from Sam one evening.  
“Whats up Sammy?” she asked answering her cell in between patients.  
“Hey Snow, how’re you?” he asked hesitantly.  
“I’m fine Sam, how was the hunt?” she asked slipping in to the nurses lounge and happy to see it was empty.  
“Good, we got it.” Sam replied.   
“No one hurt?”  
“No, we’re all fine.” he slipped into silence.  
“What?” Snow asked him.  
“What?”   
“What’s wrong Sam?”  
“We…uh, we were just wondering if you were coming home tonight? Looks like you haven’t been here in a few days and…”  
“Of course I’m coming home Sam. My shift ends in an hour and then I’m on my way.” she said  
“I mean if you want to stay in town its no big deal.” he was quick to add.  
“Why wouldn’t I want to come home? Whats going on Sam?” she asked.  
“Nothing is wrong Snow.” he said. She heard Dean and Cas arguing in the background.  
“I’m on my way home now.” she said and hung up. With a quick word to her supervisor Snow left work and headed home as quickly as she could. The rain was coming down heavily so it took her longer then she wanted but when she finally opened the bunker door she saw all three men looking up at her tensely.  
“What is it? There’s something you’re not telling me.” she demanded coming down the stairs shaking out her jacket.  
“We uh…just wanted to give you your space Snow. We know how hard this has all been on you and you seem to be happier in the city so we…”  
“I am NOT happier in the city. You know why I slept their while you were gone? Its because I can’t sleep here by myself. Every time I hear a noise I think about demons and devils and monsters. I’m so stressed out that I go to work like a zombie.” she explained. She put her wet jacket on the table and walked past them into the study.  
“This place is so big and I’m just one person. I can’t possibly be comfortable here by myself. Look at his place, its practically a boys only club.” she ranted. She was angry, so incredibly angry all of a sudden. She grabbed a book off the shelf and threw it to the other wall where it thudded to the floor.  
“This isn’t a home, not my home. My home is gone, like my parents!” she screamed taking more books and throwing them. Next she swept all the crap off the long table to the floor where a few things cracked and coffee went everywhere. She stalked from the room to the large kitchen and kicked the table leg.   
“This isn’t my kitchen! These aren’t my pots and pans! These aren’t my dishes!” each sentence punctuated with a crashing item. Dean was the one to grab her from behind, lifting her from the floor and dragging her out into the hallway where the other two men were watching her in shock.  
“Shhhh Snow, its ok, its ok.” Dean said holding her against him as she struggled. Snow raged, screaming incoherent things at him. Dean ignored her and just waited her out. Soon enough she felt all the fight go out of her and she just slumped in his arms as the tears flowed down her face.  
“Its gone, its all gone.” Snow sobbed turning into Dean. He reached up to pat her hair.  
“We’re here Snow, we’re here.” Dean soothed her. She cried until she had nothing left and sagged against Dean.  
“Lets go lay down hey?” Dean asked her looking down into her red rimmed eyes. She nodded and he led her to his and Cas’s room.   
“You’re right Snow, this isn’t your home. But we can help make it your home. We can get you your own room, put up some pictures?” Sam said joining all three of them on the bed.   
“Its not that Sam, I just miss my parents is all.” she sighed. She was exhausted and cuddled into Cas as Dean snuggled her back. Sam lay across the end of the bed where he was rubbing her legs gently.  
“We know baby, we know.” Dean mumbled against her neck. Snow sank down between all the three men she loved and fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had in nights.


	20. 20

21  
Snow remembered vividly the first time she ever saw Castiel as a warrior instead of a wayward angel. She had been on a movie date with the angel, who despite his lack of understanding was all for going to see the newest Disney flick with her. They decided to take a walk through the small park in town after the movie since the sun had set and the stars were shining brightly. It was a lovely place, all green grasses and tall trees and Snow was laughing at Cas’s attempt to understand why the princess in the movie insisted on singing instead of combat training. Out of the darkness rushed two demons, their eyes black as midnight and blades in their hands. Snow didn’t scream, she knew better then to draw attention to them in the park but she did let Castiel push her behind him.   
He didn’t speak, didn’t ask questions about why they were attacking him, just crouched low and met their attacks head on. Snow was enthralled watching the dance he made out of the fight. His trench coat whirled around him dramatically as he them met fist for fist and made the demons drop their blades one after the other.  
Castiel’s face was one of concentration, his mouth drawn into a thin line as he fought the demons. He might have been outnumbered but he was a warrior of God and none in hell could match him. Snow found herself unable to blink as his grace bleed into his eyes. Soon he was smiting both demons at once with his palm on their foreheads.   
That was when Snow felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She gave a little scream and struggled in the grip but they were lifting her off the ground.   
“SNOW!” Cas yelled and then she saw his angel blade flying through the air. It sailed over her shoulder and must have hit its mark because she was dropped to the ground. Cas rushed over to her and knelt by her on the ground.  
“I’m ok Cas, I’m ok.” she assured him not able to take her eyes off the angel. Cas was so beautiful and seeing him fight like it was no thought at all made him even more so. Snow drew him to her for a kiss and she didn’t stop until she had pushed him back and straddled his waist in the wet grass.  
“Snow?” Cas asked as she pulled back and began to tear at his shirt. She was nipping and kissing her way down his jawline and onto his neck.  
“You are so strong Cas, such a warrior.” she panted when she came into contact with his bare skin. Cas moaned as her hands then went to his belt and frantically undid it.  
“I was always a warrior Snow.” he responded breathlessly as she worked him. He was hard as steel in her hand and she groaned at the feeling.   
“But now I’ve seen it.” she tried to explain. Cas kissed her, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth while she took her free hand and hiked her skirt up higher. Pushing her own panties aside she sank down onto Cas easily.  
“Oh fuck…” Cas said throwing his head back and groaning.  
“Yes please.” Snow said cheekily and rode him. Cas met her thrust for thrust his hand coming up to wrap around her waist and squeeze. Snow buried her fingers in his hair and pulled each time she lowered herself into him.   
“Snow, this is…someone could see us…” Cas objected but he didn’t stop his movements.  
“Don’t care angel. My angel, my warrior.” she babbled as pleasure built in her body.  
“I…I won’t last like this Snow.” he warned her and he sank his teeth into her collar where it was free of her shirt. He sucked hard enough to bruise and Snow’s rhythm faltered. She was panting, moaning his name over and over again as his every thrust brought her closer to the edge.  
“Me either.” she told him. She pulled his lips up and kissed him, sloppily and eagerly. Cas panted against her mouth, his breath mixing with hers as he pushed inside of her.   
“I love you Snow.” he said to her meeting her eyes and Snow had the memory of those beautiful blue eyes glowing with angelic power. Suddenly she was clenching around him, her body tightening and her juices running down his shaft. She screamed his name to the night sky and Cas tensed in under her. She could feel his release inside of her and rode him through it.   
When they were both sated and panting, their sweaty foreheads resting against the others, Cas began to chuckle.  
“If I knew this would happen I would have brought you hunting with us.” he said to her with that sly smile he had. Snow let out a little laugh still panting.  
“My angel, my warrior.” she said kissing him slowly this time, gently conveying her love with her lips.


	21. 21

21 (present day)  
Things were tense in the bunker for a while after Snow’s freak out. The boys were always watching her and Dean looked exceptionally nervous around her. Finally one evening after a particularly annoying shift in the ER she had had enough.  
“DEAN!” she said making him jump from where he was watching her in the doorway.   
“Sorry.” he apologized and and turned to leave.  
“Get your ass in here Winchester.” Snow pointed to the chair at the counter where she was prepping for her lunch the next day. A large pot of chili was in the works and she was chopping peppers. Dean did as commanded and looked at her waiting for the lecture he knew was coming.  
“Why are you watching me like I’m going to pack and run?” she asked not looking up at him.  
“Because I’m waiting for it.” he answered honestly.  
“Why?”  
“You aren’t happy here any more.” he shrugged.  
“What makes you think that?” she asked looking up at him finally. He reached down to snatch a pepper and popped it into his mouth.  
“This isn’t your home, you said that. And no one wants to live where they don’t feel at home. Therefore you’re going to leave.” he said and his voice was flat, he was hiding all emotion from her.  
Snow sighed and put down the knife she held. She walked around the counter and when Dean turned to watch her she pushed herself in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and buried her face against his warm skin.  
“I lost my parents Dean and to be honest the only thing keeping me going is you three. Sure the bunker isn’t mine, I know that, but I know I’m welcome here and I know my family is here. I’m not going anywhere Dean, I swear. As long as the three of you want me then I’m going to be here, bossing you around and making everyone nervous.” she said not wanting to see the look on his face at her confession. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him while he thought.  
“What would it take to make this your home?” he asked her.   
“I have no idea really.” she said.   
“Then we’ll have to figure it out. We want you here Snow, nervous breakdowns and all.” he smiled down at her and Snow finally looked up.  
“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to make it so hard on everyone.” she apologized. He leaned in to lay those perfectly pouty lips to hers and proceeded to kiss her senseless. When he pulled away Snow was a little breathless.  
“How about I help you with the chili, I know a little secret that makes Sammy love it.” he offered and she nodded.   
“Old Winchester family secret?” she asked watching go to the liquor cabinet curiously.  
“Tequila makes all the Winchester problems better.” he grinned as he bought out the bottle and poured it into the pot.


	22. 22

22  
‘Holy shit Dean can sing.’ Snow thought to herself as she listened at the shower doors. Dean thought he was home alone, Cas and Sam run off on a research mission while she was at work. But she had come home early to surprise him and found him in the shower belting out Moon River and she was sure he would rather Sam didn’t know he liked it.  
Snow kept quiet and sat down on the bench outside the showers to listen to him sing. The tune was soulful and tender which made his singing all the better. The words were soft and she closed her eyes to focus on his amazing voice. It was deep and surprised her with the depths of his range. After this song was over another older one came on but she didn’t recognize this one. To be honest the only reason she recognized Moon River was because she was a huge Breakfast At Tiffany’s fan. But Dean sang along not missing a word.  
“Holy sweet mother of fuck woman!” she heard Dean’s voice raise into embarrassing levels as her eyes flew open and she saw he had pushed back the shower curtain to reach for something.   
“You Mr. Winchester are a man of hidden talents.” she said standing and beginning to strip so she could join him in the shower. Dean was still clutching his chest and looking spooked.   
“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he accused her as she pushed him out of the water so she could enjoy the warmth.   
“If I was trying to give you a heart attack I could think of much more pleasant ways to do it.” she grinned at him cupping him and laughing as he jumped.  
“Wicked, wicked woman.” he groaned as she used the water to stroke him.  
“So how long have you known you could sing? And how long have you been hiding a love for show tunes?” she asked him.  
“I could always sing I guess, I just don’t. And don’t you dare tell Sammy about the music.” he growled at her.  
“And what are you offering me for keeping these secrets?” she leaned in close to his chest to lick off a stray water drop.  
“All the carnal delights your pretty little head can think of.” he grinned.  
“Carnal delights I have, I want something more.” she countered. Dean was now hard in her hand and she squeezed him. His groan echoed off of the shower walls. He leaned over her to brace his hands against the wall.  
“Anything.” he promised her.  
“You will serenade me on our dates.” she said and Dean shook his head.  
“That’s like twice a week, I can’t do that.” he argued. “One a week then.”  
“Once a month.”  
“Agreed.” she smiled up at him and he gave her a deep growl.  
“Wicked, wicked woman.” he said again as Snow sank to her knees.


	23. 23

23 (present day)  
It started with pictures placed around the bunker at random times. Snow recognized the pictures as some of the ones she had taken from her parents house before she had sold it. She found the one of her in kindergarten tacked up in the kitchen on the fridge. Another one of her in jr high wearing a huge smile and a science award in Dean’s room on his bulletin board. Sam had one of her in pigtails and laughing while her father was tossing her into the air. Castiel seemed to like the one of her in nursing school with her parents on graduation night.   
After the old school pictures decorated the bunker she noticed more and more pictures emerging. Ones of Sam and Dean when they were kids, one of Cas looking confused of course, and one family type pictures where there was Bobby in a wheelchair and some women that Snow didn’t recognize.   
“Who are they?” she asked Sam as they passed the picture one day. Sam stopped and smiled.  
“That’s Bobby of course.” he said pointing to the old man in the wheelchair.  
“I didn’t know he was in a wheelchair, when did that happen?” she asked.  
“It was only temporary until Cas healed him.” Sam said “That’s Ellen and her daughter Jo. They were hunters.”  
“Gone?” she asked and he nodded.  
“Everyone looked so happy.” she said running her fingers over the grinning faces, even Castiel was smiling.  
“We thought it was our last night on earth. Some pretty heavy stuff was going on.” Sam said walking down the hall again. Snow caught up to him and put her arm through his.  
“You guys have seen some crazy ass stuff.” Snow said shaking her head about how casually the men in her life talked about things like Lucifer, the apocalypse, the search for God.  
“Yeah we sure have.” he smiled and agreed with her. Snow laid her head on his arm while they walked down the hall until Sam pulled up in front of an unused door.  
“Sam?” she asked as he reached for the knob.  
“Welcome home Snow.” he grinned at her and swung the door open to show a very large, very famine bedroom. Snow’s hands dropped from Sam as she put one to her mouth.   
“What is this?” she asked stepping inside. There was a bed in here that looked like it could fit an army, or her harem she chuckled to herself, the walls were freshly painted a nice pale pink and all around were books and pictures that she had packed away in boxes from her parents house. And there were new things, like books on lore and fairy tales, music that she had never bought, paintings that she didn’t recognize but she adored. Going to the closet she opened it to find all of her clothes and scrubs for work lined up neatly.  
“What is this?” she asked turning around to see that Dean and Cas were standing with Sam grinning like they had just pulled off an incredible heist.   
“Its your own space Snowflake.” Dean said proudly.  
“You’ve been just spending nights in our beds so we thought it as time to give you your own.” Sam continued.  
“I did the paintings.” Cas said flushing.   
“I love them Cas, thank you.” she smiled at him.  
“I added the books, thought we could read some of them some night.” Sam said.  
“I had to break up all this girly crap with some good music of course.” Dean smiled.   
“And the bed?” she asked pointing to the massive piece of furniture. There as no way that was store bought.  
“Its big enough for all of us.” Cas smiled.   
“This is…” Snow looked around and realized just what they had done for her. They had given her a piece of the bunker, a piece that was all hers but contained something from each of them. “This is home.”


	24. the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this little story check out the sequels Destiny and David

24 the end  
Snow remembered the first time she had kissed each and every one the men she loved. It didn’t happen right away, didn’t even happen on the first date for Castiel, but she remembered every detail and every first kiss.   
Sitting in the break room at work warming up her lunch she smiled as her mind drifted to the first kisses that led to so much.  
Sam had been the first to kiss her. He had taken her on a typical date night, dinner at a nice restaurant and a rom-com at the local theatre. He had joked that the only nice clothes he owned were his fake FBI suit so he didn’t feel that was appropriate to wear on a date. So instead he had worn his newest jeans and just the suit jacket over his typical plaid button up. His hair was shagging to his shoulder but Snow loved the way it was being kicked around by the warm summer breeze.   
After the movie he had driven her to the kids local make out spot that she had given him directions for and they talked about everything from college courses to music and art. Sam was so smart, so deeply moved by things that he loved and it made Snow happy to see him smile. She had reached out to stroke her fingers through the silky hair and Sam had reached over to pull her lips to his. It was unexpected, a little rougher then she had expected, but it had been perfect in every way.   
Dean had been just as she expected though. He had treated her to drinks and pool at a local bar, flirting outrageously with her all night making the other women in the bar jealous.   
Then they had parked the Impala near a barn to look at the stars. Laying on the hood of the car Snow had laughed at each of his stories and when Dean finally told her something deeper she was touched. He was letting her in, letting her become a part of his life and it moved her to lean over him and claim his lips. It surprised Dean to be the one being moved on instead of making the moves but he didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. He brought one hand up behind her head to hold her lips to his and she opened her mouth to let his tongue sweep inside. He tasted like whiskey and she loved how plump and juicy his lips were against hers.  
Castiel was a whole different creature entirely and she had no idea how to act around him. He just took her on a walk one afternoon. No date planned, though they had gone to dinner the night before but it ended with him brining her home and politely bidding her good night. It was spontaneous and nice, the summer just winding down and the air around them warm. Snow had been in a nice summer dress and she had convinced Cas to leave his jackets at the bunker. She held his arm where he had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Castiel had talked about the world around them, how he remembered when certain places and things came into existence. He had always been fascinated with humanity but never brave enough to venture to earth without express command. But Dean had changed all that and Cas would be forever grateful to him for it.  
Castiel had walked her to a small stream and then watched as she skipped rocks in the water. He was fascinated with the stones on the waters surface but when she tried to teach him how to do it he just ended up sinking the rocks. Frustration was evident on his face and Snow laughed. She reached out and just kissed him without really thinking about it. His lips were soft and dry and when she pulled back he was staring at her intently. He quickly lowered his head back to hers and the kissing went on for quite some time.  
Snow finished her lunch and began to clean up the small mess she had made when she felt like someone was in the room with her. She looked around quickly but saw no one. Shaking her head at her own silliness she went back to cleaning. There was no way for her to know that her entire life was going to change in a matter of hours.


End file.
